


Превратности судьбы или пророчество Вельвы

by Skazochnica_Julietta



Category: Captain America (Movies), Faerie Folklore, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Scandinavian Mythology, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Folklore, Het, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:25:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7180106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skazochnica_Julietta/pseuds/Skazochnica_Julietta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ведьмак Локи тихо и мирно живёт на болоте, хранит обет верности своей невесте Сигюн, до тех пор пока его не уговаривают помочь принцу Стивиусу спасти прекрасную принцессу Тори из башни дракона. И всё было бы неплохо, но на принцессу наложено страшное проклятие...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Отцы и дети

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке Norange: Локи-болотная ведьма/монстр(вроде Шрека),Тор-оказывается принцессой,которую его вынудили спасти.

Локи стоял на болотной кочке и с безмятежным видом созерцал унылый пейзаж. "Как же красив комариный танец. А этот удивительный нежный писк! Да ни один сладкоголосый бард не сможет спеть лучше", - с восхищением подумал ведьмак. Он прощупал шестом следующую кочку и проворно перескочил на неё. Под ногами хлюпнула болотная жижа. "Осталось каких-то сорок девять лет, три месяца и четыре дня. И тогда прекрасная Сигюн сдержит своё слово и станет моей женой", - мечтательно вздохнул Локи. "Столетняя проверка на верность, интересно, кто её надоумил? Ну ничего, сто лет - не тысяча, как-нибудь продержимся, тем более здесь, на болоте, ну не с кикиморой же в самом деле нарушать обет". 

Через четверть часа ведьмак вышел к избушке, стоящей на сваях. Крышу неказистого домика венчал небольшой череп болотного дракона, а частокол вокруг был живописно украшен черепами тварей поменьше. Локи сделал пасс рукой, ворота открылись, а избушка развернулась к нему передом и гостеприимно открыла дверь. С частокола слетел большой чёрный ворон, сел на плечо ведьмаку, блеснул глазом и противно каркнул. Локи недовольно поморщился и спросил:

\- Ну что тебе, Мунин?

\- Ангербода просит тебя явиться к ней, - прокаркал ворон.

\- Что ей надо? Мы, кажется, обо всём договорились! - раздраженно сказал Локи.

\- Поторопись, - сказал Мунин, игнорируя недовольство ведьмака.

Ссориться с Ангербодой себе дороже, справедливо рассудил Локи, помня, какие скандалы закатывала эта ведьма, когда они были женаты. Поэтому обречённо вздохнув, он произнёс заклинание трансформации. Обернуться орлом получилось только с третьей попытки, даже магическая сила противилась встрече с этой стервой.

***

 

\- Локи! Рада вновь тебя видеть, - Ангербода поднялась с трона, спустилась вниз и попыталась обнять ведьмака.

Локи проворно увернулся и сказал:

\- Анги, ты же помнишь, я дал обет верности.

\- Ну, я же не в постель тебя зову, - улыбнулась Ангербода. - И сбрось уже эту ётунскую личину, ты мне всех фрейлин перепугал.

Локи недовольно поморщился и принял человеческий облик.

\- Ну что, так лучше? - спросил ведьмак.

Ангербода кивнула.

\- Локи, мне нужна твоя помощь. И я надеюсь, что в память о нашей былой любви и плодотворном брачном союзе ты не откажешь в помощи одинокой и беззащитной женщине, - торжественно и печально произнесла Ангербода.

"Одинокой и беззащитной?! Это она про кого?!" - возмутился про себя ведьмак, но вслух предпочёл участливо спросить:

\- И что же у тебя произошло, душа моя, что ты прервала моё уединение?

\- Это очень деликатная тема, - зашептала Ангербода. - Обсудим её без посторонних ушей в моём кабинете.

Когда тяжёлые дубовые двери за ними закрылись, Ангербода сказала:

\- Это касается моего сына.

\- С Ёрмунгардом или Фенриром что-то случилось? - обеспокоенно встрепенулся Локи.

\- Нет, что может случится с этими здоровенными монстрами, я говорю о своём сыне Стивиусе.

\- А-а, - протянул ведьмак, теряя всякий интерес к дальнейшему разговору.

\- Стивиус мой младший ребёнок, да ещё и рождённый от человека, он слишком слабый и наивный. Я просто обязана позаботится о его будущем.

\- Ну, а я то-тут при чём? - сказал ведьмак, усаживаясь напротив Ангербоды и беря из корзины большое красное яблоко. 

\- Пусть его папаша ему и помогает.

\- Ну, чем бы ему помог простой человек, тем более, я его убила, - сказала Ангербода, печально вздохнув. - Знаешь, как-то случайно вышло, мы поссорились...

\- О, можешь не продолжать, - усмехнулся Локи, откусывая яблоко. - Знаю я твою тяжёлую руку. У меня до сих пор шрам на лбу остался. Знатно ты тогда меня заклинанием шарахнула.

\- Локи, мы собрались сейчас не для того, чтобы обсуждать мой вспыльчивый характер, - прервала критику в свой адрес Ангербода. - Стивиус вошёл в возраст совершеннолетия, я нашла для него небольшое и вполне благополучное королевство, которым он станет править, женившись на кронпринцессе Виктории, но тут возникла небольшая проблема. Принцессу Тори прокляла ведьма Скади, и теперь бедное невинное дитя томится в башне дракона и ждёт своего спасителя.

\- Угу, - равнодушно поддакнул Локи, продолжая хрустеть яблоком. - Бедная принцесса, но прекрасный рыцарь без страха и упрёка спасёт юное создание, они поженятся и будут жить долго и счастливо. Ну, а я-то тут при чём?

\- Локи, - осуждающе покачала головой Ангербода. - Стивиус слишком слаб и неопытен, чтобы справиться с драконом, ты отправишься вместе с ним и убьешь эту чешуйчатую тварь, я знаю у тебя это неплохо получается. И прекрати чавкать, когда я с тобой разговариваю! Оставь уже в покое мои ядовитые яблоки, я не для тебя их выращивала!

\- Не будь жадиной, Анги, - сказал Локи, беря из корзины очередное яблоко. - У меня на болоте такие сладкие не растут. И какая, скажи на милость, мне выгода помогать твоему задохлику Стивиусу?

\- Я отдам тебе летучий корабль Скидбландир. Будет тебе, на чём отправиться со своей красоткой Сигюн в свадебное путешествие.

Локи мечтательно улыбнулся:

\- Я согласен.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сигюн - в скандинавской мифологии богиня Верности, жена Локи.
> 
> Ангербода - ведьма-великанша из Железного леса, родившая от Локи троих детей - гигантского волка Фенрира, мирового змея Ёрмунгарда и владычицу царства мёртвых Хель. 
> 
> во́роны Мунин и Хугин («помнящий» и «думающий») спутники Одина.
> 
> Скади - в скандинавской мифологии, инистая великанша, покровительница охоты. Именно она подвесила над головой привязанного к скале Локи змею, с зубов которой постоянно капал яд.
> 
> Скидбладнир - (Skíðblaðnir, «сложенный из тонких дощечек»), самый быстрый корабль мира, вмещающий любое количество воинов, который, однако, можно при надобности сложить и спрятать в карман.


	2. Навстречу подвигу

Локи и Ангербода стояли на балконе и наблюдали, как во двор замка вышел Стивиус, облачённый в серебряные с голубой эмалью доспехи, в руке он держал копьё и щит со звёздным гербом.

\- Да, - обречённо вздохнул Локи. - Вот скажи мне, Анги, что за вражья сила подсказала твоему сыну так разукрасить щит?

\- Не обижай Стивиуса, Локи, ну начитался мальчик рыцарских романов, ну что с того, пусть почувствует себя героем, - сказала Ангербода, умильно сложив руки на груди. - Оружейник наш тоже поначалу возражал против такой эмблемы: мишень она, видите ли, ему напоминает, сейчас вот молчит и соглашается.

\- Ещё бы он не молчал и не соглашался, если ты ему язык отрезала, - возразил Локи.

\- Только не надо делать из меня какого-то кровожадного монстра, я просто хочу защитить своего ребёнка от жестокости и несправедливости этого мира. Кстати, если со Стивиусом что-нибудь случится... - Ангербода мрачно посмотрела на Локи.

\- Понял, понял, - перебил её ведьмак.

В это время к Стивиусу подвели белоснежного коня и помогли взобраться в седло. Принц выронил щит, и тот с грохотом ударился о каменную мостовую. Локи закатил глаза и подумал: "Как же я влип".

 

***

 

Они ехали уже полдня, а Стивиус так и не умолкал ни на минуту. Он успел рассказать Локи в подробностях обо всей своей жизни, начиная с первых детских воспоминаний. Чтобы хоть немного отвлечься от этого восторженного монолога, Локи повторял в уме боевые заклинания против драконов второго и третьего рангов.

\- А потом мама отправила меня на обучение к магистру Барнаусу Бакиусу, - продолжал принц.

Локи очнулся от своих мыслей и удивлённо переспросил:

\- К магистру Барнаусу? Это же величайший из ныне живущих магов! Он уже лет семьсот не берёт себе учеников! Как тебе удалось?

Стивиус немного стушевался и сказал:

\- Ну, это мама его уговорила. Я, честно сказать, вообще не хотел заниматься магией, ведь главное оружие рыцаря - это доблесть, отвага и честь, а вовсе не колдовство, - пафосно закончил принц.

\- Погоди, а что случилось потом? Он что, тебя выгнал? - продолжал с интересом выспрашивать Локи.

Стивиус смутился ещё больше:

\- Ну, вообще-то я сам сбежал, - он доверительно посмотрел на ведьмака и продолжил. - В общем, Барнаус, осознав мою неспособность к обучению, решил меня съесть. Только маме не говори, - поспешно добавил принц.

\- Съесть?! - ошарашенно переспросил Локи.

\- Да, - Стивиус заметно занервничал, но всё же продолжил. - Однажды ночью он зашёл в мою келью, когда я уже спал, и попытался откусить мой... у меня.... - принц покраснел, как помидор.

\- Каков негодяй! - возмущённо воскликнул Локи, пряча улыбку.

"Да, а наш уважаемый магистр, оказывается, ещё тот проказник", - подумал ведьмак.

Они заночевали в лесу, а утром вновь отправились в путь через Златолесье. Локи заметно напрягся, то и дело поглядывая по сторонам. Стивиус же, напротив, с интересом разглядывал зачарованный лес.

\- Локи, смотри какая красивая бабочка! - с восторгом заорал принц.

Локи вздрогнул и злобно зашипел:

\- Тише, Стивиус, здесь нельзя громко разговаривать. 

\- Но почему? - так же шёпотом спросил принц.

\- Потому что в этом лесу обитает Вельва, и убереги нас Семеро от встречи с ним.

\- С ним? А я думал, что Вельва - это она, - удивился принц.

\- Нет, Стивиус, - попытался терпеливо объяснить Локи, - Вельва - это он.

\- Но ведь Вельва - безобидное создание, предсказывающее судьбу. Почему мы должны его бояться? - удивился Стивиус.

\- Потому что уж очень э-э... необычные он делает предсказания. И мой тебе совет, Стивиус, увидишь всадника на чёрной мохноногой лошади, обходи его по широкой дуге, а то он тебе напророчит.

\- Как интересно! - с восторгом выдохнул принц. - А тебе он что напророчил?

\- Это личное, - сердито огрызнулся Локи.


	3. Стратегия и тактика

К великому облегчению Локи, Вельву в зачарованном лесу они так и не встретили. А через три дня достигли наконец-то башни дракона. Мрачный замок был окружён рвом с огненной лавой, а подвесные ворота, как и следовало ожидать, были наглухо закрыты. Стивиус взял копье наперевес, закрыл забрало и прокричал что-то пафосно-угрожающее.

\- Ту-ту-ту-ту! У-у-у, ту-ту! - раздался приглушённый утробный клич из-под закрытого шлема.

Локи едва успел перехватить его лошадь под уздцы, спасая принца от неминуемой гибели.

\- Ты что творишь! - злобно зашипел ведьмак.

Стивиус открыл забрало и удивлённо спросил:

\- Что?

\- Стивиус, посмотри внимательно: ворота закрыты, впереди открытое пространство. Как ты собираешься биться с драконом на таких невыгодных для себя условиях? - начал терпеливо разъяснять Локи. - Сначала нам нужно незаметно проникнуть в замок, потом выяснить, что за дракон охраняет принцессу, и только после этого под прикрытием замковых стен разделаться с этим змеем, пока он будет спать.

Стивиус возмущённо уставился на ведьмака:

\- Что ты такое говоришь, Локи?! Это подло и не достойно рыцаря!

Ведьмак прикрыл лицо рукой, тяжело вздохнул, потом устало посмотрел на принца и сказал:

\- Стивиус, дай мне руку.

Принц протянул Локи свою руку в красной латной перчатке.

\- Ай, больно! - обиженно-удивлённо вскрикнул принц, когда маленький фаербол слегка обжёг ему ладонь.

\- А теперь представь что ты почувствуешь, когда дракон извергнет на тебя свою огненную мощь, - сказал ведьмак.

\- И что же нам делать? - спросил Стивиус.

\- Для начала, сними свои доспехи, в борьбе с драконом пользы от них никакой, а вред очевиден.

\- Какой? - с интересом спросил Стивиус.

\- Они сильно нагреваются, звенят, привлекая внимание и делают тебя неповоротливым и тяжёлым.

Стивиус послушно разоблачился.

\- И что теперь? - спросил принц, оставив при себе только копьё и щит.

\- А вот что, - сказал ведьмак трансформируясь в огромного орла и хватая Стивиуса за плечи.

Орёл приземлился по ту сторону крепостной стены, отпустил принца и вновь принял человеческий облик. Замок встретил их тишиной и запустением - в провалах окон гулял ветер, под ногами зловеще похрустывали кости, некоторые из которых имели явно человеческое происхождение, и довершала мрачную картину высокая башня, двери которой были расписаны древними рунами.

Стивиус подошёл к тяжёлой массивной двери и подёргал за ручку. 

 

\- Стивиус, ничего здесь не... - договорить Локи не успел.

Руны вспыхнули золотым свечением и принца отшвырнуло от двери метра на три.

\- Стивиус, - не сдержал своего раздражения ведьмак, - ты же не хочешь потревожить дракона раньше времени?

Принц как-то странно посмотрел в ответ.

\- Ну, что ты вытаращился! - не унимался Локи. - Вставай, надо осмотреть замок.

Принц так ничего и не ответил, только показал пальцем за спину ведьмака.

\- Ну, что ещё?! - окончательно разозлился Локи, поворачиваясь назад.

Из-за руин полуразрушенного строения за ними с интересом наблюдал огромный чёрный дракон с огненно-красным отливом.

Локи побледнел и в ужасе подумал: "Это же Чёрная вдова - дракон высшего ранга. Мои боевые заклинания для неё как слону дробина"

Между тем Стивиус справился с постигшим его потрясением, половчее перехватил копьё, прикрылся щитом и издав грозный боевой клич, бросился в атаку.

\- Стоять, идиот! - заорал Локи.

Дракониха расправила крылья и злобно зашипела.

Мысли ведьмака работали с лихорадочной быстротой. Между быстрой и мучительной смертью от гнева Чёрной вдовы и долгой и мучительной смертью от гнева Ангербоды, Локи выбрал первое.

\- Спать! - сделал пасс рукой ведьмак, и Стивиус упал как подкошенный.

Затем Локи принял свою ётунскую ипостась, с обречённой мстительностью полагая, что хорошенько прожарить ледяного великана у этой чешуйчатой твари не получится, и обед будет испорчен. При этом ведьмак плёл вязь боевого заклинания и метил им в морду драконихе, не рассчитывая нанести ей какой-то существенный ущерб, но обеспечить напоследок гадину затяжным насморком он уж точно сможет.

Чёрная вдова неслась ему навстречу, но вдруг резко остановилась, повернула голову набок и спросила:

\- Локишшш? Локишшш Лафейсоншшш?

Ведьмак удивлённо уставился на дракониху и неуверенно кивнул.

\- Локишшш! - дракониха схватила его своей огромной лапой и прижала к груди.

Ведьмак почувствовал, как затрещали рёбра, и из последних сил попытался прохрипеть что-то протестующее. Дракониха поставила его на землю и приняла свой человеческий облик.

Перед ведьмаком предстала невысокая рыжеволосая женщина.

\- Локи! Как же я рада вновь тебя видеть! - рыжая красотка вновь попыталась обнять ведьмака.

\- Мадам, мы знакомы? - ошарашенно спросил ведьмак.

\- Локи, это же я, твоя крёстная - Натаниэлла. Разве твои родители ничего обо мне не рассказывали? - огорчённо спросила дракониха.

\- Моих родители умерли, когда я был ещё несмышлёным младенцем, а мой дядюшка Фарбаути был атеистом и ничего мне не рассказывал ни о какой крёстной, - продолжал удивляться ведьмак.

\- Как это печально, - всплеснула руками Натаниэлла. - Жаль, что я не могла навестить тебя в детстве. Ну ничего, теперь мы сможем наверстать упущенное.

Локи пытался переварить свалившуюся на него информацию: его крёстная легендарная Чёрная вдова, охраняющая принцессу, за спасение которой Ангербода обещала летучий корабль - сегодня определённо удачный день. Ведьмак принял свой человеческий облик, сложил брови домиком и выдавил слезу.

\- Крёстная! Какое счастье, я больше не одинокий сирота в этом жестоком мире! - Локи обнял дракониху и всхлипнул.

Натаниэлла погладила его по голове и забормотала что-то утешительное.

***

 

Они сидели на огромном черепе какого-то неизвестного науке зверя и уже несколько часов подряд рассказывали друг другу историю своей жизни. Из услышанного ведьмак сделал только один вывод: все его похождения - это детские забавы по сравнению с проделками этой рыжей бестии.

\- А потом я проиграла Скади в карты, и она стребовала с меня охрану принцессы Асгардского королевства, - печально вздохнула Чёрная вдова.

\- А разве ты не можешь отказаться от этой почётной обязанности? - участливо спросил ведьмак.

\- Что ты, Локи, карточный долг - это святое! - нравоучительно изрекла дракониха.

\- И долго ты должна этим заниматься? - продолжал выспрашивать ведьмак.

\- Пока не найдётся воин, способный меня победить, - печально вздохнула Натаниэлла. - А таких, к сожалению, нет. Сам подумай, кто способен тягаться с драконом высшего ранга? Так что сидеть мне здесь ещё очень долго, пока принцесса не состарится и не умрёт.

Локи сочувственно покачал головой и сказал:

\- А что если тебя победит... - он ненадолго задумался и кивнул в сторону спящего Стивиуса, - скажем, вот этот достойный рыцарь. Ты станешь свободна, принцесса станет свободна, Стивиус прославится, а я получу летучий корабль.

\- Это же просто отличная идея! Буди Спящего красавца, - сказала Натаниэлла принимая свою драконью ипостась.

Локи подошёл к принцу, сделал пасс рукой и сказал:

\- Проснись.

Стивиус потянулся, сладко зевнул и пробубнил:

\- Мама, ну ещё пять минут.

\- Стивиус, не время прохлаждаться! Ты должен победить дракона, - затряс его за плечо Локи.

Принц резко распахнул глаза, вскочил на ноги, схватил копьё и принял боевую стойку.

Чёрная вдова расправила крылья и угрожающе зашипела. Стивиус метнул копьё, оно ударилось о драконью чешую и с металлическим лязгом отрикошетило, едва не угодив в Локи.

Дракониха театрально схватилась за сердце и застонала:

\- О, нет! Меня победил величайшшший из воинов. Я признаю твою победу доблестный рыцарь и прошшшу пощщщады! - закончила свой трагический монолог Чёрная вдова и рухнула на землю, подняв облако пыли. В тот же миг зачарованные двери башни распахнулись с оглушительным грохотом.

Стивиус удивлённо переводил взгляд с "поверженного" дракона на распахнувшиеся двери и обратно.

\- Молодец, Стивиус! - одобрительно сказал ведьмак. - Теперь молва о твоей доблести разлетится по всему миру, а звать тебя будут не иначе как Стивиус-драконоборец! Надеюсь, ты будешь достаточно великодушен, что бы подарить жизнь поверженному врагу?

Принц гордо расправил плечи и кивнул. Из башни вышла принцесса. Сказать что она была красива, это не сказать ничего - она была божественно прекрасна. Высокая, стройная, с осиной талией и роскошной грудью, а волосы... какие же красивые у неё были волосы - медовые пряди обрамляли прелестное лицо и заканчивались чуть ниже талии, но всё портил суровый взгляд небесно-голубых глаз.

\- Ну, и кто из вас мой спаситель? - мрачно спросила принцесса.

\- Принц Стивиус-драконоборец! - представил своего спутника ведьмак.

\- Ясно, - сказала принцесса и пошла в сторону крепостных ворот, затем оглянулась и добавила. - Ну что застыли, пошли ворота открывать!


	4. О больших и маленьких

Обратная дорога не задалась с самого начала. Всё началось с того, что поворотное колесо подвесного моста, которое они втроём пытались привести в действие, никак не хотело поддаваться, от чего принцесса начала злиться и ругаться не хуже портового грузчика. Стивиус удивлённо захлопал глазами и посмотрел на Локи.

\- Стресс, - шепнул ему на ухо ведьмак.

\- А-а, - с пониманием отозвался Стивиус.

Подъемный механизм заклинило, и все попытки сдвинуть его с места не приносили никаких результатов, пока "побеждённая" дракониха не предложила свою помощь, после чего мост наконец-то удалось опустить и наши герои смогли покинуть мрачную крепость. 

Натаниэлла, решив наверстать упущенное в заботе о крестнике, отправилась вместе с ними, а чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания, приняла свой человеческий облик. 

Когда они достигли опушки леса, где мирно паслись белоснежный конь принца и гнедой ведьмака, мужчины уступили своих лошадей дамам. Натаниэлла, облачённая в мужскую одежду, легко запрыгнула в седло, а вот принцессе Виктории пришлось изрядно повозиться со своей тяжёлой бархатной юбкой. Стивиус предложил ей свою помощь, на что принцесса злобно сверкнула глазами, задрала юбку повыше и залихватски уселась в седло по-мужски. Взору Стивиуса и Локи предстали ослепительно красивые ноги.

\- Виктория, Вам удобно? - осторожно спросил ведьмак, намекая на не совсем приличное для благородной дамы оголение.

\- Вполне, - сказала принцесса.

Через несколько часов пути они наконец достигли основного тракта, но тут их ждал неприятный сюрприз - сезонная миграция озёрных фей в этом году началась раньше обычного, и эти мелкие паразитки заполонили всю дорогу, попутно выпуская в воздух свою защитную ядовитую пыльцу. Поэтому, чтобы не терять времени даром, решено было двигаться в обход заброшенными тропами. А вечером на привале принцесса заявила что будет спать только в шалаше, который и начала строить из развесистого елового лапника. На недоуменные взгляды своих спутников она ответила, что в Асгардском королевстве не принято чтобы мужчины видели юную деву спящей. Натаниэлла же приняла свой драконий облик и улетела на охоту.

С восходом солнца они вновь двинулись в путь, а к середине дня вышли на большую лесную поляну. Локи заметно напрягся: что-то в этом месте ему явно не нравилось. Хорошенько задуматься над своими ощущениями он не успел - земля под ногами задрожала, и им навстречу выскочил огромный (не менее четырёх метров) зелёный тролль. Он нёсся к ним огромными скачками, и когда между путниками и зелёным монстром оставалось не более десяти шагов, Стивиус выскочил вперёд и метнул копьё. Оно чиркнуло тролля по колену и воткнулось в землю. Тролль остановился, посмотрел на оцарапанное колено, потом на Стивиуса, тяжело шлёпнулся на попу и заревел:

\- Ыыыы, мама! - рыдал тролль. - Ыыыы!

Из леса выбежала красивая девушка с копной каштановых волос, подбежала к троллю и стала его успокаивать:

\- Бенечка, не плачь. Мама пошла на охоту и скоро вернётся. Что случилось, малыш?

Тролль сквозь слёзы показал пальцем на Стивиуса и всхлипнул:

\- Джейн, ыыыы! Я только хотел поиграть, а этот злой маленький человечек кинул в меня свою острую палку. Ыыыы, - снова завыл тролльчонок.

Джейн посмотрела на Стивиуса осуждающим взглядом и сказала:

\- Как Вам не стыдно обижать малышей! А ещё благородный рыцарь называется! - Джейн снова посмотрела на тролльчонка, поцеловала ему поцарапанную коленку и сказала: - Ну всё-всё, сейчас всё пройдёт, не плачь.

\- Ничего не пройдёт, ыыыы! - не унимал отчаянного плача малыш-тролль.

От случившегося бедный Стивиус сам чуть не расплакался. Натаниэлла выдвинулась вперёд, решив помочь успокоить малыша:

\- Смотри как я могу! - сказала она тролльчонку, приняла свой драконий облик и взлетела в небо.

Тролльчонок перестав плакать с интересом уставился на Чёрную вдову, ткнул в небо пальцем, неуверенно улыбнулся и сказал:

\- Птичка!

Дракониха с бешеным рёвом выпустила в небо большую огненную струю, тролльчонок вздрогнул и зарыдал ещё сильнее. Локи прикрыл лицо ладонью, тяжело вздохнул, затем подошёл к малышу.

\- Эй, Беня, смотри что у меня есть! - сказал ведьмак, создав большого ледяного зайца.

Тролльчонок перестал плакать и заинтересованно уставился на ледяную фигуру.

\- А вот ещё! - Локи сделал ледяную белку и медвежонка.

Малыш-тролль весело засмеялся и захлопал в ладоши.

Локи сделал ещё несколько ледяных фигур и торжественно посмотрел на взрослых:

\- Учитесь, пока я жив!

Джейн с восхищением посмотрела на ведьмака и спросила:

\- И как это у Вас так здорово получается ладить с детьми?

\- Ну, как отец четырёх детей, я многому успел научиться, - польщёно отозвался Локи.

\- Четырёх? - удивлённо переспросил Стивиус. - А кто четвёртый?

\- Кто-кто, конь в пальто, - сердито буркнул ведьмак.

Повисла неловкая пауза. Наконец принцесса, всё это время как то странно рассматривающая Джейн, сказала:

\- Красавица, а не приютишь ли ты усталых путников до завтрашнего утра?

\- О, конечно, благородная госпожа, - улыбнулась Джейн.

Дом Джейн находился неподалёку, и вскоре они сидели за большим столом и с аппетитом поглощали вкусные медовые пироги, запивая их парным молоком.

Джейн вовсю кокетничала перед Локи, улыбалась, строила глазки, а когда проходила мимо, как бы невзначай задевала его то бедром, то грудью. Конечно, ведьмаку такое внимание льстило, но нарушать обет тем не менее он не собирался. А вот принцесса от всего происходящего мрачнела всё больше и больше. Наконец ближе к вечеру Виктория не выдержала и заявила, что желает чтобы мужчины осмотрели окрестности на предмет всякой нечисти. На резонное возражение Джейн, что здесь отродясь, кроме мирных троллей, никого не было, принцесса заявила, что её безопасность превыше всего, поэтому проверить всё же стоит. Когда же мужчины ушли, Виктория поведала Джейн об обете верности, который хранит ведьмак.

\- О, как это романтично! - восхищённо сказала Джейн.

Принцесса насупилась и сказала:

\- А вот в Асгардском королевстве есть совершенно свободный принц, мой брат Тор. Ты бы, красавица, ему точно понравилась, - улыбнулась Виктория.

\- Правда? - обрадовалась Джейн.

\- Угу, - кивнула принцесса.

Вечером принцесса ушла спать на чердак, опять сославшись на какие-то странные обычаи своего королевства, а ночью дом огласился истошным визгом Джейн. Стивиус и Локи мгновенно проснулись и побежали выяснять в чём дело. Джейн с ужасом сообщила, что к ней через окно залез какой-то тип с явно не благородными намерениями. Утром, когда Чёрная вдова вернулась с охоты, а Виктория спустилась с чердака, Джейн поведала и им о ночном происшествии.

\- Он был огромный, косматый, глазища горят, а рожа страшная, - вещала Джейн, - А когда я закричала и залепила ему затрещину, он убежал через окно.

\- Значит, рожа у него была страшная? - недобро переспросила принцесса.

\- Точно! Очень страшная, - подтвердила Джейн. - И ещё когда он убегал, я заметила алый плащ.

\- А, так это был Кровавый дровосек, - сказала Виктория.

\- Кровавый дровосек?! - в ужасе переспросила Джейн.

\- Да. Он приходит к тем, кто отбивает чужих женихов и мужей, - спокойно сообщила принцесса.

\- Но почему он пришёл только сейчас? - удивилась Джейн.

\- Ну наверное, был очень занят, - пожала плечами Виктория.

\- И что же мне теперь делать? - испуганно спросила Джейн.

\- Поскорее выходить замуж, - сказала принцесса.

\- Благородная госпожа, вы что-то вчера говорили о своём брате, - начала издалека Джейн.

\- Да, ты бы ему понравилась, но боюсь, что когда мы доберёмся до Асгардского королевства, будет уже поздно, - вздохнула Виктория.

\- Что же мне делать? У нас в округе свободных мужчин только семеро, да и те гномы, - сокрушалась Джейн.

\- Ну, а чем тебе гномы не нравятся? - удивилась принцесса.

\- Ну они же маленькие! - растерянно сказала Джейн.

\- Маленькие, да удаленькие! - вмешалась в разговор Натаниэлла.

И уже гораздо тише, чтобы слышала только Джейн, добавила:

\- Очень рекомендую.

Джейн заинтересованно сверкнула глазами.

Когда же путники покинули гостеприимный дом и двинулись дальше, Локи не выдержал и спросил у принцессы:

\- Что за легенда о Кровавом дровосеке? Никогда её раньше не слышал.

\- А нет никакой легенды, - усмехнулась Виктория. - Я просто пошутила.

\- Ну и шуточки у Вас, принцесса, - удивился ведьмак.

\- Но если нет никакого Кровавого дровосека, то кто же тогда приходил ночью к Джейн? - удивлённо спросил Стивиус.

\- Откуда мне знать, - пожала плечами принцесса. - Может, кто-то из вас.

\- Это не я! - одновременно ответили Локи и Стивиус.


	5. Пророчество Вельвы

Вечером путники встали на привал. Принцесса начала строить себе шалаш, Локи разводил костёр, Стивиус полировал свои доспехи, а Натаниэлла ждала заката, чтобы улететь на охоту.

\- Стивиус, а что означает буква "А" на твоём шлеме? - лениво поинтересовалась дракониха.

\- Это в честь мамы, - тепло улыбнулся принц.

Натаниэлла мечтательно сказала:

\- Когда у меня появятся дети, хочу чтобы любили меня так же как ты свою мать.

\- Кстати, а почему у тебя до сих пор нет детей? - спросила принцесса.

\- У нас, драконов высшего ранга, с этим вопросом всё очень сложно, - вздохнула Натаниэлла. - Мы можем принести потомство только от любимого всем сердцем существа, а я такого до сих пор не встретила. Отчего, думаете, меня прозвали Чёрной вдовой?

\- Ну я слышал, ты откусываешь головы своим любовникам, - сказал Локи.

\- Да. А знаешь, почему?

\- Нет, - заинтересованно посмотрел на неё ведьмак.

\- Это всё от разочарования, - печально вздохнула дракониха. - Ведь никого из них я так и не смогла полюбить, а детей-то хочется. Вот со злости и откусываю им бедовые головушки, а ещё чтобы не болтали обо мне всякого. Знаю я вас, мужиков, любите вы посплетничать о своих похождениях.

В это время неподалёку послышался мягкий топот копыт и на опушке показался всадник на чёрной мохноногой лошади. Он молча взирал на путников из под глубокого капюшона, а потом так же не говоря ни слова, указал пальцем на Викторию и направился в лес.

\- Это что за мужик? - спросила принцесса.

\- С ума сошла - так говорить, - зашипел на неё Локи. - Это же великий прорицатель Вельва.

Принцесса бросила свой недостроенный шалаш и пошла за удаляющимся чёрным всадником.

\- Виктория, я не отпущу Вас одну, - забеспокоился Стивиус.

\- Спать, - сказал ведьмак, сделав пасс рукой. - Ещё не хватало, чтобы Вельва тебе какую-нибудь ерунду предсказал, а мне потом перед Ангербодой оправдываться, - заворчал ведьмак, подкладывая под голову спящего принца свёрнутый плащ.

\- А я, пожалуй, схожу, провожу принцессу, - сказала Натаниэлла и направилась вслед за Викторией.

\- Делать вам нечего, - продолжал ворчать Локи. - Он вам напророчит, потом сто раз пожалеете.

 

***

 

Дамы вернулись только утром. Вид у обеих был мягко говоря озадаченный. Ведьмак разбудил Стивиуса и они двинулись дальше заброшенными тропами Златолесья. Локи спиной чувствовал какой-то недобрый взгляд принцессы. "И что она на меня так взъелась?" - недоумевал ведьмак. Но скоро внимание Локи переключилось на другое: уж очень подозрительно тихим стал лес вокруг них. Стараясь не привлекать внимания, ведьмак стал осторожно посматривать по сторонам, чужое пристальное внимание ощущалось всеми фибрами его колдовской души. А когда они вышли на небольшую прогалину, путь им преградили двое типов весьма колоритной наружности.

\- Робин, смотри кто к нам пожаловал! - сказал огромный одноглазый мавр в ярких восточных шароварах, поглаживая рукояти своих ятаганов.

\- Да, Фью, сегодня определённо удачный день, - ответил маленький щуплый лучник в зелёных лосинах.

\- А не пожертвуют ли благородные господа немного золотых монет для несчастных сирот Златолесья? - подобострастно попросил мавр.

\- Что-то не очень ты похож на несчастного сироту, - скептически отозвался Локи.

\- Лучше идите своей дорогой, - угрожающе сказал разбойникам Стивиус, направив на них копьё.

\- О, какие мы смелые! - рассмеялся Робин. - А что ты скажешь на это?

Лучник засунул два пальца в рот и громко свистнул. На прогалину вышли другие разбойники, окружая путешественников.

\- Давайте сюда всё ваше золото и никто не пострадает, - заявил Робин.

\- И баб с лошадьми, - добавил Фью. - Мне рыженькую!

\- А мне длинную, у неё сиськи больше, - подал голос ещё один бандит.

Последняя реплика вывела Натаниэллу из себя и она возмущённо сказала:

\- Ничего у неё не больше, просто сегодня я неудачно одета!

Бандиты громко заржали. Стивиус не выдержал такого непочтительного отношения к дамам и совсем не по-рыцарски врезал одному из разбойников по наглой роже. Это послужило сигналом ко всеобщей драке. Кидаться заклинаниями на таком ограниченном пространстве было невозможно без риска задеть кого-то из своих, поэтому ведьмак управлялся кулаками. По той же причине Натаниэлла не могла принять свой драконий облик, а Стивиус воспользоваться копьём. Виктория, отправив первого попавшегося под горячую руку бандита в нокаут, отобрала у него дубину и очень ловко с ней управлялась. Стивиус оставшись без копья, нашёл не плохое применение своему щиту, а Натаниэлла воспользовалась зачарованными кастетами и разбрасывала бандитов, как беззащитных детей. Вдруг Локи ощутил острое чувство опасности, он резко оглянулся и едва успел поймать стрелу прямо у своего лица. В кронах деревьев мелькнул лучник.

\- Натаниэлла, там стрелок! - крикнул он драконихе.

\- Поняла! - кивнула Чёрная вдова и стала пробираться к дереву.

Натаниэлла легко, по-кошачьи взобралась на дерево и увидела затаившегося там лучника. Со спины можно было разглядеть только широкие плечи в потёртой кожаной куртке и острое эльфийское ухо. "Полукровка," - подумала Чёрная вдова и кинулась на стрелка. Лучник почувствовал опасность и обернулся, завязалась драка, они сорвались с ветки и полетели вниз. Натаниэлла ощутила неприятный удар от падения на землю и ещё один от упавшего на неё сверху лучника и в голове немного помутилось.

\- Мадам, Вы живы? - спросил красивый бархатный голос.

Натаниэлла не разлепляя век улыбнулась и кивнула.

\- С Вами всё в порядке? - снова раздался этот чарующий баритон.

Чёрная вдова с интересом приоткрыла глаза и увидела лучника-полукровку, участливо разглядывающего её лицо.

\- Кто ты? - спросила Натаниэлла.

\- Клинт-Соколиный глаз, к Вашим услугам, - представился стрелок.

\- Клинт, какое красивое имя, - проворковала Чёрная вдова. - А я Натаниэлла.

\- Натаниэлла, - пробуя на вкус звучное имя проговорил лучник. - Так называется самая яркая звезда в созвездии Серебряного дракона.

Их лица приблизились друг к другу, губы почти соприкоснулись, и в этот момент тяжёлый щит Стивиуса опустился на голову стрелку. Лучник потерял сознание и упал на дракониху.

\- Этот негодяй ничего не успел тебе сделать? - обеспокоенно спросил принц.

\- Твоими стараниями - нет, - разочарованно сказала Чёрная вдова.

В это время Локи и Виктория стояли спина к спине и отбивались от наседающих на них бандитов. Принцесса крушила всех без разбору трофейной дубиной и злобно материлась, а ведьмак, отобрав у кого-то длинную цепь, очень ловко ею орудовал. Но силы были не равны и в конце концов их просто взяли количеством, подмяв под себя, после чего Локи превратился в дюжину летучих мышей, которые с противным писком стали летать над прогалиной и вцепляться в морды бандитов, совершенно их дезориентируя. Неизвестно сколько бы ещё продолжалось это безобразие, если бы Робин, с открытым ртом наблюдавший перевоплощение ведьмака, не заорал на своих людей:

\- Остановить бой! Я сказал, остановить бой, болваны! - Робин пронзительно свистнул и разбойники наконец-то остановились. - Здесь колдун!

\- Колдун, - радостно загомонили разбойники.

\- Эй, вы! - начал Робин. - Мы предлагаем решить вопрос миром. Ваш колдун помогает снять проклятье с моей жены Мэриан, а мы проведём вас самой быстрой и безопасной дорогой через этот лес.

Дюжина летучих мышей сбилась в кучу и приняла человеческий облик. Путешественники переглянулись, Локи вышел в перёд и сказал:

\- Мы согласны, но учти не всякое проклятье легко снять.

Принцесса хмыкнула.

\- Ну, ты уж постарайся, - сказал Робин, красноречиво поглаживая лук.

 

***

 

Разбойничье логово представляло собой небольшое, но вполне обжитое поселение с десяток хижин. Мэриан лежала в одной из них, прикрытая несколькими шерстяными одеялами, и содрогалась от озноба. Ведьмак осторожно снял одеяла и с удивлением уставился на просто невероятных размеров живот. Он провёл рукой вдоль тела несчастной женщины, а потом обернулся к Робину и гневно спросил:

\- Вы совсем идиоты?! Какое проклятье?! У неё же родильная горячка!

\- Но я не чувствую, что должна разродиться, - слабым голосом ответила Мэриан. - Значит это проклятие.

\- Так, всё ясно, - не стал спорить с невеждами Локи. - Сейчас разберёмся. Ну, что встал столбом, неси воду, чистые тряпки и острый нож.

\- А нож зачем? - побледнев переспросил Робин.

\- Принесу тебя в жертву богам плодородия, - мстительно сказал ведьмак. - Шучу, сегодня все останутся живы.

Стараниями Локи к следующему утру Мэриам всё же смогла разродиться. Усталый, но довольный ведьмак вышел из хижины к посеревшему от переживания Робину.

\- Да ты просто молодец! - похвалил его Локи. - Сделать сразу трёх девочек, это не каждому под силу.

\- Трёх?! Девочек?! - в ужасе переспросил Робин.

\- А ты что, не рад? - удивился ведьмак.

\- Ну, мы думали, будет один мальчик, - растерялся разбойник.

\- На ярмарке будешь выбирать, а тут бери что дают, - засмеялся Локи.


	6. Иллюзии и реальность

К полудню, когда Робин наконец-то пришёл в себя от свалившегося на него тройного счастья, в разбойничей деревне закатили настоящий пир. На вертелах жарили кабаньи туши, вино лилось рекой, играла музыка. Локи и его друзей усадили во главу стола. Веселье было в самом разгаре. Принцесса с синяком под глазом, не переставая пила вино и мрачно поглядывала на ведьмака. Музыканты заиграли и запели весёлую песню о вольных стрелках:

Если рыщут за твоею  
Непокорной головой,  
Чтоб петлей худую шею  
Сделать более худой,  
Нет надежнее приюта -  
Скройся в лес, не пропадешь,  
Если продан ты кому-то  
С потрохами ни за грош.

Бедняки и бедолаги,  
Презирая жизнь слуги,  
И бездомные бродяги,  
У кого одни долги, -  
Все, кто загнан, неприкаян,  
В этот вольный лес бегут,  
Потому что здесь хозяин -  
Славный парень Робин Гуд!... *

Клинт подошёл к драконихе, галантно поклонился и пригласил на танец. Натаниэлла обворожительно улыбнулась и пошла танцевать. Стивиус тоже попытался пригласить Викторию, но она так злобно на него посмотрела, что бедный принц предпочёл пересесть на другой край стола.

До заката ещё было далеко, когда Локи, вымотанный бессонной ночью, потихоньку покинул этот праздник жизни и отправился спать. Поспать ему удалось недолго. Сначала за стенкой послышалась возня, потом характерные ритмичные звуки расшатанной постели, а потом уж и вовсе откровенные сладострастные стоны и вопли.

\- Давай, давай покричи. Посмотрим, чем ты завтра будешь кричать, когда тебе голову откусят, - проворчал ведьмак, накладывая на свою комнату заклинание тишины.

Ему снилась Сигюн. Прекраснейшая из женщин села на его кровать, робко погладила по щеке, потом по груди, затем её рука спустилась на живот, чуть задержалась там в нерешительности и направилась ниже, поглаживая уже вставший член. Локи прогнулся ей навстречу, потом приподнялся и поцеловал, окончательно проснувшись. Напротив него сидела Виктория.

\- Что ты тут делаешь?! - вытаращился на неё ведьмак.

\- Э... ну, мы вчера так славно сражались вместе, и я э... подумала, что и всё остальное у нас тоже получится хорошо, - сказала принцесса.

\- А как же Стивиус? - удивился ведьмак.

\- Стивиус напился и спит, а мне надо, - напористо сказала принцесса, продолжая свои недвусмысленные телодвижения.

\- Надо - найди кого-нибудь другого, - попытался вывернуться из её объятий Локи.

Виктория решительно посмотрела на ведьмака и применила запрещённый приём - расшнуровала своё платье до пояса, полностью обнажив роскошную грудь. Вот тут-то Локи и не выдержал, позабыв и о Стивиусе, и о своём обете, он схватил принцессу, повалил её на кровать, попутно сдирая и с неё, и с себя одежду и раздвигая ей ноги. Пятьдесят лет воздержания превратили его в обезумевшее животное, но в тот момент когда Локи собирался наконец-то полностью овладеть принцессой он взглянул в её лицо, на мгновение замер, отшатнулся и заорал, как бешеный.

\- Ну, чего ты орёшь? - сердито спросил огромный небритый мужик под ним.

\- Т-ты кто?! К-куда делась принцесса Виктория?! - заикаясь спросил ведьмак.

\- А нет никакой принцессы Виктории, есть принц Тор, на которого ведьма Скади наложила страшное проклятье, - грусно сказал мужик.

\- Что за проклятье такое? - удивлённо спросил Локи.

-Красавица при свете дня, и лишь в ночи свой облик принимаю я, - сокрушённо вздохнул Тор. - Но ты можешь мне помочь избавится от проклятья.

\- Я? Я не умею снимать такие мощные проклятья, - сказал ведьмак.

\- А вот прорицатель Вельва сказал, что только ты можешь его снять, - возразил Тор.

\- Может он даже сказал, как это сделать? - с издёвкой спросил Локи.

\- Конечно. Ты должен оросить меня своим семенем, - сказал Тор.

\- Чего?! - вытаращился на него ведьмак.

\- Трахнуть меня! Чего тут непонятного! - разозлился Тор. - И давай уже побыстрее, я не собираюсь торчать тут всю ночь.

Тор схватил его за талию и рывком опрокинул на себя. За всю свою долгую жизнь Локи бесчисленное количество раз пытались убить, ещё чаще заколдовать, несколько раз находились смертнички, нацелившиеся на его аппетитную колдовскую задницу, но ещё ни разу никто не пытался насильно ему отдаться.

\- Ты соображаешь, что говоришь?! Я не могу! - зашипел ведьмак, пытаясь вырваться из этих медвежьих объятий.

\- Это ещё почему? - удивился Тор.

\- Вообще-то, мне нравятся женщины. А от одного твоего вида у меня всё опустилось, - попытался объяснить Локи.

\- Ты мне зубы не заговаривай, - угрожающе сузил глаза Тор. - Колдун ты или кто?

Локи кивнул.

\- Ну, вот и наколдуй, чтобы всё что надо встало, - сурово сказал Тор и стиснул ведьмака ещё сильнее.

Локи попытался превратиться в сотню маленьких чёрных пауков и расползтись от этого ненормального в разные стороны, но слишком много колдовской силы он потратил, помогая Мэриам разродиться, и пока шло восстановление, ведьмак был способен только на самые простенькие заклинания. Локи обречённо вздохнул и навёл на себя морок. Сквозь едва заметную колдовскую дымку на него вновь смотрела Сигюн. А ещё через несколько минут он уже самозабвенно вбивался в "её" тело, и даже когда слабенький морок рассеялся и на месте Сигюн вновь появился Тор, остановиться Локи уже не мог.

Проснулся Локи от того, что кто-то тряс его за плечо. "Ну, что этому психу ещё от меня надо?" - раздражённо подумал ведьмак.

\- Локи, вставай! У нас беда! Принцессу Викторию похитили! - кричал ему в ухо Стивиус.

\- Да кому она нужна, - отозвался хриплым ото сна голосом ведьмак. - Может, погулять пошла.

\- Ты не понимаешь, её нигде нет! - продолжал паниковать Стивиус.

Локи выругался и встал. Когда они вышли из хижины, в разбойничьей деревне царило оживление. Все обсуждали пропажу принцессы и подозрительно поглядывали друг на друга. Вперёд вышел Робин, грозно осмотрел своих бойцов и сказал:

\- Надеюсь, это не ваша очередная проделка?

\- Не, ну ты чего? - загомонили бандиты. - Сам же видел, что это за баба. К ней лезть себе дороже.

К шумной толпе, позёвывая, присоединились Натаниэлла с Клинтом. "Надо же, какой везунчик!" - подумал ведьмак, уставившись на целого и невредимого лучника.

\- Надо отправляться на поиски, - решительно сказал Стивиус и пошёл облачаться в свои доспехи.

Когда принц взял в руки свой шлем, из него выпал небольшой свиток, на котором корявым, едва разборчивым почерком было нацарапано следующее:

"Дорогой Стивиус!  
Мне очень жаль, но за время нашего совместного путешествия я так и не смогла проникнуться к Вам любовью. Поэтому покидаю Вас. Награду за моё спасение и компенсацию за мой отказ стать Вашей супругой Вы можете получить в Асгардском казначействе золотом или любой другой удобной для Вас валютой.  
С уважением, принцесса Виктория.  
P.S. Одолжила Вашего коня, верну при первой оказии."

\- Что это значит? - обвёл всех присутствующих удивлённым взглядом Стивиус.

\- Ну, не переживай, - попыталась утешить его Натаниэлла. - Мы тебе другую найдём.

\- Да, - поддержал дракониху Локи. - И вообще, из всех принцесс, что я встречал за свою жизнь, эта была наихудшей. Так что считай тебе крупно повезло, что она сбежала.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * В. Высоцкий Баллада о вольных стрелках из к/ф "Стрелы Робин Гуда"


	7. Приобретения и потери

Локи сидел на поваленном дереве и любовался последними отблесками заката. На болоте запели жабы. Прошёл месяц после его возвращения домой. Ангербода своё слово сдержала и отдала Скидбладнир, который теперь благополучно пылился на одной из книжных полок в зачарованной избушке. Конечно, им вдвоём со Стивиусом пришлось выслушать много "лестных" слов о своей никчёмности в вопросе обращения с юными и нежными принцессами, но Локи, сославшись на срочные дела, забрал свою награду и поскорее покинул Железное королевство. Натаниэлла осталась в разбойничьей деревне со своим лучником-полукровкой, но обещала регулярно наведываться в гости, а в случае чего Локи достаточно было обратить свой взор на созвездие Серебряного дракона и трижды сказать: "Крёстная, явись!"

До встречи с Сигюн оставалось сорок девять лет один месяц и шестнадцать дней, и если никто ничего не узнает, то прекраснейшая из женщин наконец-то станет его женой. За спиной раздалось чавканье болотной жижи. Похоже, кикиморе опять стало скучно.

\- Еле тебя нашёл, - раздался грубый мужской голос. - И занесло же тебя в такие дебри.

Локи подпрыгнул на своём бревне и резко обернулся:

\- Ты?!

\- Я, - ответил Тор, присаживаясь рядом.

Ведьмак благоразумно отодвинулся.

\- И что тебе ещё от меня надо?

\- И что это сразу "что тебе надо?" - передразнил Тор. - Может, я соскучился.

Локи отодвинулся ещё дальше.

\- Шучу. Семя твоё перестало действовать. Надо повторить, - сообщил Тор.

\- Ну уж нет! - возмутился Локи. - Мне и от одного раза впечатлений на всю жизнь хватило.

\- Ну уж да! - начал злиться Тор. - В Асгардском королевстве через неделю Дикая охота* начинается, и я не собираюсь на неё в бабском обличии отправляться.

\- Ничем не могу помочь, - сказал ведьмак и встал с бревна, собираясь уходить.

\- Куда это ты собрался? - угрожающе сказал Тор и схватил Локи за ворот.

Ведьмак злобно расхохотался, превратился в звенящую комариную тучу, немного покусал Тора и улетел прочь.

Вдоволь налетавшись над болотом, Локи принял человеческий облик и вернулся в свою зачарованную избушку, но каково же было его удивление, когда внутри он застал Асгардского принца.

\- Ты как сюда попал?! - удивился ведьмак.

\- Вот видишь, я даже избушке твоей нравлюсь, а ты всё нос воротишь. Я же всё равно никуда не уйду, пока своего не добьюсь, - упрямо сказал Тор.

\- Ну, тогда тебе придётся поселиться здесь надолго, - сказал Локи и завалился спать.

Проснулся ведьмак от того, что кто-то громыхал посудой. Локи потянулся, повернулся на бок и натолкнулся на сердитый взгляд Виктории.

\- Ты в курсе, что у тебя жрать нечего, - деловито сообщила принцесса.

\- Молоко есть, козье, - лениво отозвался Локи.

\- Где? - обрадовалась Виктория.

\- В козе, - усмехаясь сказал ведьмак. - Хочешь молока - иди и подои.

Принцесса решительно подхватила ведро и вышла во двор. Вернулась она довольно быстро, без молока и очень злая.

\- У твоей козы характер ещё хуже, чем у тебя, - сердито сказала Виктория.

\- Тебе только в казарме командовать, - проворчал Локи.

\- А я и командовала, пока меня не заколдовали, - сказала принцесса.

\- Оно и видно, - вздохнул ведьмак и вышел за дверь.

Вернулся Локи через четверть часа с большой крынкой парного молока. Когда молоко было допито, ведьмак засобирался на болото.

\- Ты куда? - подозрительно спросила Виктория.

\- Собирать ингредиенты для моих зелий, - терпеливо объяснил Локи.

\- Я с тобой, - сказала принцесса.

\- И как ты себе это представляешь? - поинтересовался ведьмак. - В твоём платье только по болоту и разгуливать.

\- Трудности меня не пугают, - заверила Виктория.

 

***

 

Болотная жижа стекала с принцессы ручьями. Ругаясь и отплёвываясь, Виктория попыталась оттереть лицо, но только ещё больше размазала по нему грязь.

\- А я, кажется, кого-то предупреждал, - спокойно заметил ведьмак.

\- Угу, - угрюмо ответила принцесса и зашагала в сторону зачарованной избушки.

Вечером, когда Локи вернулся домой, его взору предстала весьма соблазнительная картина: отмытая от болотной грязи принцесса сидела в его не по размеру большой рубахе, сверкала своими восхитительными белыми ногами и расчёсывала волосы, глядясь в отполированное серебряное блюдо. Ведьмак сглотнул.

\- А, вернулся уже, - обернулась к нему Виктория. - Пока платье сохнет, я твою рубаху взяла. Ты не против?

\- Нет, - охрипшим голосом сказал Локи. - У тебя репей в волосах застрял.

Ведьмак подошёл к принцессе, взял из её рук гребень и стал аккуратно расчёсывать ей волосы, убирая застрявшее растение.

***

 

Ангербода сидела перед большим серебряным зеркалом и расчёсывала свои роскошные волосы, цвета вороного крыла. Вдруг поверхность зеркала зарябила и на неё бесстрастно посмотрел темнокожий воин с золотыми глазами.

\- Приветствую тебя, прекрасная Ангербода, - сказал воин.

\- Здравствуй, страж Зазеркалья, - кивнула она в ответ.

\- Я нашёл её, - сказал страж.

\- Покажи, - потребовала королева.

Поверхность зеркала опять зарябила и Ангербода увидела полуголую Викторию, сзади которой стоял Локи и расчёсывал ей волосы.

\- Вот значит как, - хищно улыбнулась Ангербода и лёгким движеньем руки согнула массивный бронзовый подсвечник.

 

***

 

Окна в большой светлой комнате были распахнуты настежь, и вокруг витал лёгкий аромат цветов. Сигюн вертелась перед огромным золотым зеркалом и рассматривала себя в новом, нежно-зелёном шёлковом платье. 

\- Все люди, как люди, а я богиня, - сказала она своему отражению.

\- Верности, - со вздохом добавил менестрель, лениво перебирая струны лютни.

\- Фандрал, - укоризненно покачала головой Сигюн. - Зависть - плохое чувство.

Поверхность зеркала зарябила, и Сигюн увидела стража Зазеркалья.

\- Здравствуй, прекраснейшая Сигюн, - сказал страж.

\- Хеймдалль! Рада тебя видеть! Что нового в мире? - радостно защебетала Сигюн.

\- Мир нерушим, как и прежде, - отозвался страж. - Ангербода желает говорить с тобой.

\- О-о, Ангербода! Ну давай же скорее, - в нетерпении замахала руками Сигюн.

Поверхность зеркала вновь зарябила, и Сигюн увидела Ангербоду.

\- Привет, Анги! - начала Сигюн.

\- Здравствуй, Сигюн, - с улыбкой отозвалась Ангербода. - Какое прелестное у тебя платье, тебе очень идёт этот цвет.

\- Спасибо, - сказала Сигюн.

\- Ты не скучаешь, дорогая? Сколько тебе ещё ждать назначенного срока? - участливо спросила Ангербода.

\- Осталось уже не так много. Всего сорок девять лет, один месяц и пятнадцать дней, - не задумываясь выпалила Сигюн.   
\- Это мы с тобой здорово придумали с обетом верности. В испытаниях чувства закаляются.

\- Конечно, конечно, - закивала королева. - А ты уверенна, что Локи его до сих пор не нарушил?

Сигюн захлопала огромными голубыми глазами:

\- Как это?

\- Мужчинам трудно так долго обходится без женщины. Может, мы с тобой погорячились, и сто лет - это слишком много? - продолжала Ангербода.

\- Что ты хочешь этим сказать? - начала волноваться Сигюн.

\- Локи, конечно, тебя очень любит, я в этом не сомневаюсь, но на свете много хищниц, которые только и мечтают о том как бы зацапать чужое.

\- Ты о чём? - ещё больше разволновалась Сигюн.

\- Говорят, некая принцесса уже положила глаз на твоего жениха, - доверительно сообщила Ангербода.

\- Этого не может быть! - чуть не плача сказала Сигюн.

\- Я тоже не особо верю этим слухам, - согласилась Ангербода. - Но на твоём месте, я бы проверила.

\- Да, пожалуй так я и сделаю, - сказала Сигюн. - Фандрал, вели седлать моего Пегаса.

 

***

 

Первые утренние лучи пробирались через маленькое окошко зачарованной избушки. Локи попытался скинуть одеяло, но оно оказалось невероятно тяжёлым. Ведьмак поморщился, окончательно просыпаясь и осознавая причину своего дискомфорта - огромный голый Тор обнимал его своими загребущими лапищами, не давая возможности пошевелиться.

\- Да отпусти меня уже! - стал отпихивать спящего Тора ведьмак.

Тор резко открыл глаза, посмотрел на Локи, потом на себя и улыбнулся.

\- Тебе опять удалось снять проклятье, молодец колдун, - бодро сказал Тор и начал одеваться. - Вставай и принеси молока, я проголодался.

\- Откуда в тебе столько наглости? - удивился ведьмак.

\- Ну, я бы и сам принёс, но твоя коза меня не любит, - пожал плечами Тор.

\- Эй! Есть тут кто-нибудь?! - послышалось снаружи. - Локи, ты здесь?!

Локи высунулся в окно и увидел Стивиуса.

\- Смотри-ка, кого к нам принесло, - усмехнулся ведьмак и начал одеваться.

Стивиус сидел за столом напротив Локи и Тора, пил молоко и рассказывал о своей нелёгкой судьбе.

\- И тогда мама решила отправить меня доучиваться к Барнаусу Бакиусу, - со вздохом закончил Стивиус, облизывая белые "усы." - Поэтому я решил, пока она не передумает, спрятаться у тебя.

\- Понятно, - кивнул ведьмак.

\- Ну, а я тогда поеду уже, - засобирался Тор.

Дверь избушки резко распахнулась, и на пороге возникла очень злая Сигюн.

\- Где она?! - не здороваясь сказала обманутая невеста.

\- Кто? - занервничал Локи.

\- Эта хищница! Я всё знаю, Локи! Как ты мог?!

\- Послушай, милая, - начал оправдываться ведьмак, лихорадочно соображая, как его измена могла выплыть наружу, да ещё так быстро.

\- Не желаю ничего слушать! Твой виноватый взгляд сказал мне больше тысячи слов! - кричала Сигюн. - Я разрываю нашу помолвку! Проклятый изменник!

Сигюн, рыдая, выбежала на улицу, запрыгнула в седло своего белоснежного Пегаса и помчалась прочь. Локи очень красноречиво глянул на Тора и выбежал вслед за Сигюн.

\- Да, как-то нехорошо получилось, - пробубнил Тор, почёсывая затылок. - Пожалуй, я ещё останусь не надолго. Может, помочь чем смогу.

\- А Вы, простите, кем Локи приходитесь? - вежливо поинтересовался Стивиус.

\- Э... я его ученик, - нашёлся Тор.

\- Как интересно! А Локи никогда не рассказывал.

Локи взглянул вслед удаляющемуся Пегасу, обратился орлом и полетел за своей обиженной невестой. Вернулся он только к следующему вечеру. Даже не взглянув на своих незваных гостей, ведьмак подошёл к книжным полкам и стал там что-то искать.

\- Не то, не то, не то, опять не то, - бубнил он себе под нос. - А, вот она!

Он сдул пыль с потёртой книжки в черном кожаном переплёте и прочитал название: "Тысяча и один способ вернуть возлюбленную. Под редакцией магистра магии первого ранга Барнауса Бакиуса". Локи стал листать пожелтевшие страницы.

\- Приворотные зелья, ага! Так, так, так, - водил по строчкам ведьмак. - Побочные эффекты: бородавки, облысение, в единичных случаях наблюдается смена пола. Нет, пожалуй это не подойдет, - он пролистал ещё несколько страниц. - Самые эффективные способы примирения с возлюбленными, используемые различными народами мира. Угу, угу, так-так. Один из наиболее действенных методов используется дотракийцами. Желающий примирения воин вспарывает живот разлучнице и пожирает её матку на глазах у своей невесты.

Локи оторвался от чтения и внимательно посмотрел на Тора. Взгляд ведьмака задержался сначала на его животе, потом опустился ниже. Тор поёжился и отступил на шаг назад.

"Пожалуй этот орган будет найти проблематично", - подумал Локи и продолжил чтение.

\- Так... Интересный способ примирения с возлюбленной предлагает Мидгардский драматург и поэт Уильям Шекспир, его способ "взять измором" не раз помогал в решении этой не простой задачи. Ага, ага.

У вашей двери сплел бы я шалаш,  
К моей душе взывал бы, к той, что в доме;  
Писал бы песни о любви несчастной  
И громко пел бы их в безмолвье ночи;  
Кричал бы ваше имя гулким хОлмам,  
Чтоб вторила воздушная болтунья:  
"Оливия!" Меж небом и землей  
Вы не могли б найти себе покоя,  
Пока бы не смягчились.**

Локи улыбнулся и торжествующе посмотрел на своих гостей.

\- Будем брать измором! Чтобы избавиться от моего пения, ей придётся взять свои слова назад!

Локи вышел за дверь, обернулся орлом и улетел завоёвывать прощение своей невесты.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Дикая охота - группа призрачных всадников-охотников со сворой собак. Происхождение легенд о ней несет норвежские мифологические корни. Согласно скандинавской легенде, бог Один со своей свитой носится по земле, собирая души людей. Если кто-либо встретится с ними, то попадет в другую страну, а если заговорит, то погибнет.
> 
> ** Уильям Шекспир "Двенадцатая ночь", перевод М. Лозинского.


	8. Таинственное и неизвестное

Вернулся ведьмак только через неделю, усталый и потрёпанный, но с каким-то фанатичным блеском в глазах.

 

\- Ну, что? - спросил Тор. - Она тебя простила или послала?  
Локи задумчиво почесал кончик носа и рассеянно ответил: 

\- Это как посмотреть. Иди, говорит туда - не знаю куда и принеси то - не знаю что, тогда прощу.

Тор не сдержался и заржал:

\- Ну уж послала, так послала!

Локи поморщился.

\- Кстати, почему ты ещё здесь? У тебя ведь Дикая охота и, кажется, ты на неё очень спешил, - тактично попытался выпроводить Тора ведьмак.

\- Ну, - замялся Тор, - тут вроде и моя вина есть, вот я и подумал, может, помочь чем смогу.

\- Спасибо, ты уже помог, - красноречиво посмотрел на него Локи. - И где Стивиус?

\- Так он на болото пошёл, говорит нашёл там дикую яблоню.

\- Идиот! - заорал ведьмак и пулей выскочил из избушки.

 

***

 

Зелёный Стивиус лежал на лавке и жалобно стонал. Локи поил его из ложечки каким-то вонючим зельем, а Тор в очередной раз выносил загаженное ведро.

\- И кто же вас надоумил собирать ядовитые яблоки? - ворчал ведьмак. - Неужели не понятно, что нормальная яблоня на болоте не растёт? Вы бы ещё мухоморов пожарили и волчьими ягодами заели.

\- Ну, у тебя же кроме молока ничего нет, а нормальная живность эти места стороной обходит, - попытался оправдаться Тор. - Не лягушками же нам питаться.

\- И чем тебе лягушки не нравятся? - не унимался Локи. - И полезные, и питательные.

Стивиус пришёл в себя только через две недели. Исхудавший и осунувшийся, он сидел за столом и вместе с Тором помогал Локи искать в книгах "что-то достаточно необычное".

\- Локи, а кванто-волновые корреляции континуума - это для тебя достаточно необычно? - спросил Стивиус.

Локи оторвался от чтения огромного энциклопедического справочника "Классификация сказочных существ" и посмотрел на принца Железного королевства.

\- Нет, тут как раз всё предельно ясно. Ищи дальше.

\- О, кажется, я нашёл неизвестное существо! - радостно сообщил Тор, тыкая пальцем в пожелтевшую страницу и начал читать. - Согласно древнему Мидгардскому преданию, загадочное исполинское водоплавающее существо со змеиной шеей, обитающее в глубинах шотландского озера Лох-Несс, вот уже несколько столетий наводит ужас на местных жителей...

Локи прикрыл лицо ладонью и сокрушённо вздохнул:

\- Тор, если бы ты лучше изучал Историю сказочного мира, то наверняка бы знал, что это мой сын Ёрмунгард, а не "загадочное Лохнесское чудовище." Ищи дальше.

\- Слушай, колдун, а если сесть на лошадей и ехать куда они сами захотят, - предложил Тор.

\- Тогда они пойдут туда, где трава сочнее, а не "туда - не знаю куда," - возразил Стивиус.

\- Ну, а если выйти на перекрёсток и спросить у первого встречного, куда ехать дальше, - не унимался Тор.

\- А это идея! Молодец, соображаешь! - обрадовался Локи. - А там по дороге может и "то - не знаю что" найдём.

 

***

 

Это бессмысленное путешествие длилось уже десять дней, и где они находились, наши герои уже и сами не знали, но каждое утро они упрямо спрашивали у первого встречного, куда им отправляться на этот раз.

Путники выехали на небольшую лесную поляну, когда им навстречу выскочил огромный рыжий кот. Столкнувшись с неожиданным препятствием на своём пути, кот выгнул спину дугой, прижал уши, нервно забил хвостом и угрожающе зашипел, обнажив внушительные клыки.

\- Ха! Да ведь это Кот Баюн*! - обрадовался Тор. - За этого ворюгу в нашем королевстве награда в сто золотых назначена.

\- Нет, Тор, ты ошибаешься - это Кот в сапогах, - терпеливо возразил Локи. - О чём свидетельствует характерный чёрный окрас задних конечностей. И за этого вора-рецидивиста в Железном королевстве, если мне не изменяет память, назначена награда в двести золотых.

\- А вот и нет! - настаивал на своём Тор. - Это Кот Баюн, а "окрас задних конечностей" как ты выразился, он получил когда неудачно залез в сокровищницу великана Сурта**, и этот огненный колдун знатно поджарил ворюгу.

Вслед за котом на поляну выскочили охотники. 

\- Это наш кот, - заявил старший из них. - За шкуру Железного Когтя Великий архивариус назначил награду в пятьсот золотых.

Кот, оценив обстановку и поняв, что бежать некуда, а численный перевес сведёт все его попытки сопротивления на нет, решил поискать себе поддержку среди присутствующих. Он встал на задние лапы, передние умильно сложил на груди и посмотрел на людей огромными, умоляющими глазами отчаявшегося ребёнка. Первым не выдержал Стивиус:

\- Да как вы можете обижать такое милое существо! - возмутился он. - Не позволю!

Охотники, нагло ухмыляясь, направили на Стивиуса арбалеты:

\- Не глупи. Это наша добыча.

\- Оставьте этого кота! - продолжал спорить Стивиус. - А что бы вам не было обидно, - он достал из внутреннего кармана плаща изящную диадему, украшенную бриллиантами, - вот, возьмите, думаю она стоит больше чем пятьсот золотых.

Главный охотник покрутил в руках бриллиантовую диадему и удовлетворённо хмыкнул:

\- Ну, раз тебе так нужен этот кот - забирай, нам проблем меньше. Поехали отсюда, ребята.

Локи не мог поверить своим глазам.

\- Стивиус, ты совсем спятил?! Ты отдал им за этого мошенника бриллиантовую диадему твоей матери?!

\- Ну, она сама мне её отдала. Сказала, что это будет хорошим подарком для моей невесты, а принцессе Виктории я её подарить не успел, - вздохнул Стивиус. - Зато спас от смерти этого милого котика.

"Милый котик" тем временем, осмотрел Стивиуса подозрительным, оценивающим взглядом и сказал:

\- Не люблю оставаться в долгу. Верну всё, что Вы на меня потратили, благородный синьор, но сейчас, так сказать я немного на мели, поэтому предлагаю свою службу. Без лишней скромности могу сказать, что Вам сказочно повезло с таким ловким и умелым вассалом, - кот отвесил изящный поклон. - Позвольте представиться - Энтони - Железный Коготь, для Вас просто Тони.

\- Благодарю, Тони, - слегка кивнул в ответ польщённый Стивиус. - Мы ищем очень редкий подарок для невесты моего друга, возможно, ты сможешь нам в этом помочь.

\- Конечно! - гордо выпятил грудь кот. - Я могу раздобыть всё, что угодно.

\- Ты веришь этому вору?! - возмущению Локи не было предела. - Стивиус, опомнись! Он обдерёт тебя как липку и скажет, что так и было.

\- Даже не хочу реагировать на Ваши грязные инсинуации, - фыркнул кот, поднял хвост пистолетом и гордо продефилировал мимо ведьмака. - Следуйте за мной, синьоры, скоро стемнеет, не хочу чтобы мой спаситель спал на сырой земле, когда в паре миль отсюда, я могу предложить кров и сытный ужин.

Путники переглянулись, но всё же последовали за котом. Через час они стояли перед невероятно огромным дубом, ствол которого оплетала толстая якорная цепь, а высоко в кронах этого древнего гиганта виднелось сооружение весьма необычного вида, вероятно, служившее коту жилищем.

\- Прошу, - сделал приглашающий жест лапой кот. - Этот дом мне достался по наследству от деда. Он у меня был учёным.

\- А я думал, сказочные коты не умирают, - не подумав ляпнул Тор.

\- А он и не умер. Его сгубил научный интерес, - печально вздохнул Тони. - Изучал людей. Надо же было так глупо попасться.

\- Поймали и шкуру сняли? - сочувственно спросил Тор.

\- Нет, взяли в плен. Теперь живёт в Мидгарде у одного человека, сказки ему рассказывает, а тот записывает и публикует от своего имени. Плагиатор! - возмущённо закончил кот.

Они поднялись по толстой цепи и вошли в дом. Внутри царил хаос. Большой дубовый стол был завален грязной посудой. Повсюду была пыль и грязь.

\- Джарвис, ленивая скотина, ты почему ничего не прибрал?! - возмущённо заорал кот.

\- Я был занят, - неизвестно откуда раздался обиженный голос.

\- Интересно чем? - не унимался кот.

\- Инвентаризацией, - отозвался Джарвис.

\- Не ври мне! - злился кот. - Опять пил.

\- Да что у тебя пить?! - возмутился голос. - Окстись!

\- Ладно, - примирительно сказал кот. - Убери со стола и принеси нам поесть.

\- Интересно, из чего я должен готовить? - с сарказмом спросил голос. - Ты когда в последний раз хоть что-то полезное приносил в дом?

Кот раздраженно дёрнул усами.

\- Значит, принеси то, что есть, - сказал Тони.

\- Каша есть, вчерашняя, и то пойло, которое ты гордо называешь вином, - проворчал голос.

\- Вот и неси без разговоров, - отрезал кот.

Грязная посуда со стола исчезла, и на её месте появился большой чугунный горшок с подгорелой кашей, бочонок вина, четыре деревянные ложки и пять деревянных кружек.

\- Кушайте, гости дорогие, - сказал раздражённо-обиженный голос. - Чем богаты, тем и рады.

Первым от происходящего очнулся Стивиус:

\- А это кто? - спросил он кота.

\- А, это я в карты у одного заморского купца выиграл, - сокрушённо вздохнул Тони. - Теперь сам не знаю, как от него избавиться.

\- А он кто? - продолжал выспрашивать Стивиус.

\- Да кто его знает. Может дух, может джин. Он и сам не помнит, память у него отшибло, от перепоя, наверно, - пожал плечами кот.

\- Я, между прочим, всё слышу, - сердито сказал голос.

Локи хитро улыбнулся и толкнул Тора локтем:

\- А не хочет ли уважаемый Джарвис поступить на службу к прекраснейшей богине и поселиться в огромном поднебесном дворце?

\- Конечно, хочет! - радостно воскликнул голос.

\- Ну и отлично! Надеюсь, Энтони не будет против? - посмотрел на кота ведьмак.

\- Я только за! - обрадовался кот.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Кот Баюн - персонаж русских волшебных сказок, огромный кот-людоед, обладающий волшебным голосом. Он заговаривает и усыпляет своими сказками подошедших путников и тех из них, у кого недостаточно сил противостоять его волшебству и кто не подготовился к бою с ним, кот-колдун безжалостно убивает. Но тот, кто сможет добыть кота, найдёт спасение от всех болезней и недугов — сказки Баюна целебны.
> 
> **Сурт (др.-сканд. Surtr) — в германо-скандинавской мифологии огненный великан, владыка Муспельхейма.


	9. Порок и добродетель

Обратная дорога по традиции не задалась. Бабье лето закончилось, и наступили первые осенние холода, поэтому ночевать в лесу под открытым небом было не так комфортно, как раньше. Тор очень умело строил шалаш, в котором наши путешественники проводили ночь, а на следующие утро двигались дальше. Каждый вечер Локи засыпал, прижавшись спиной к спине Тора, и каждое утро почему-то просыпался в его загребущих объятьях. На все неодобрительные шипения и ворчания ведьмака Тор только посмеивался и напоминал, что после всего, что между ними было, стесняться и возмущаться, как трепетная девица, не стоит. Стивиус же за эти дни привык засыпать, прижавшись к тёплому и мягкому коту, который несмотря на всю свою гордость и независимость, терял над собой контроль и начинал громко мурчать, когда принц чесал ему за ухом. И только загадочный Джарвис исчезал куда-то во время ночных стоянок и возвращался утром подозрительно довольный и покладистый. Наконец, через неделю плутания по лесным тропам путники вышли на основной тракт и остановились в придорожном борделе «Томные валькирии». Хозяйка этого популярного заведения - мадам Фрейя* оказалась давней знакомой Локи и устроила дорогих гостей с особым комфортом. Вечером наши герои сидели за большим столом, ели тушёную свинину с картошкой и пили забористую «Драконовку». 

Тор усадил себе на колени двух весёлых красоток и рассказывал им байки о своих героических похождениях, Стивиус затеял соревнование с Тони и Джарвисом – кто больше выпьет, а Локи, дабы избежать соблазна, поскорее ушёл в приготовленную для него заботливой хозяйкой комнату. 

Насладиться одиночеством ему опять не удалось, не прошло и часа, как в дверь настойчиво постучали. А когда ведьмак открыл, на пороге стояла растрёпанная и сердитая Виктория.

\- Опять ты?! – раздражённо спросил Локи.

\- Твоё семя потеряло силу в самый не подходящий момент, - ответила Виктория, проходя в комнату. – Хорошо хоть девочки оказались понятливые и не устроили шум. Тебе надо снова снять заклятье.

\- Ты, наверное, шутишь?! – возмущению ведьмака не было предела. – Я из-за тебя чуть не потерял свою Сигюн, и ты хочешь, чтобы я снова рисковал. Нет!

\- В этот раз точно никто не узнает, - сказала Виктория, снимая со стены большое зеркало и выставляя его в коридор.

\- Что ты делаешь? – недоуменно уставился на неё Локи.

\- Джарвис сказал, что всё дело в зеркалах, - пояснила принцесса.

\- Так ты про нас ещё и Джарвису рассказала?! – взвился ведьмак.

\- Нет, конечно! Это он спьяну проболтался о главном соглядатае Сказочного мира – неком Хеймдалле, - продолжала вещать Виктория, попутно раздеваясь. – Так вот, этот ушлый тип подглядывает из зеркал, а потом доносит кому следует. Но как видишь, я обезопасила нас от его пристального внимания, - с улыбкой закончила принцесса, полностью раздевшись и плюхаясь на кровать.

Локи во все глаза глядел на голую принцессу и боролся с собой.

\- Хватит пялиться, - сердито сказала Виктория. – Приступай уже к делу, меня там девочки заждались.

\- Девочки, значит, заждались? – неизвестно почему Локи вдруг охватила какая-то иррациональная злость. – Ну, сегодня они тебя вряд ли дождутся.

Ведьмак подошёл к принцессе, опустился рядом с ней на кровать и вопреки клокотавшей в груди злобе, нежно поцеловал в губы. Виктория удивлённо моргнула, а Локи не давая ей опомнится, стал нежно целовать шею, прикусывать мочку уха, затем спустился к груди, и тут принцесса не выдержала и издала свой первый стон. Ведьмак спрятал торжественную улыбку и продолжил распалять Викторию, используя весь свой богатый опыт. А когда последний луч солнца скрылся за горизонтом - горячее влажное лоно под рукой ведьмака превратилось в большой возбужденный член. Такие метаморфозы Локи больше не пугали, и он продолжил доводить, уже Тора до состояния полной невменяемости. 

Кажется, Локи немного перестарался, потому что Тор, напрочь позабыв об истинной причине своего здесь нахождения, ловко подмял ведьмака под себя, раздвинул ему ноги и приготовился брать.

\- Тор, ты ничего не перепутал? – занервничал Локи.

Слова ведьмака доходили до затуманенного страстью сознания с большим трудом.

\- Что? – уставился он в злые зелёные глаза.

\- Я говорю, что в этом танце ведёшь не ты, - напомнил Локи.

\- А может…

\- Только попробуй, и в следующий раз пойдёшь снимать проклятье к кому-нибудь другому, - прошипел ведьмак.

\- Ладно, ладно, - примирительно поднял руки Тор и улёгся на спину.

Справившись с лёгким испугом, ведьмак продолжил воплощение задуманного в жизнь. Сегодня этот наглый недопринц и не вспомнит о каких-то там девочках. Локи действовал немилосердно медленно и умело. Тор метался под ним, стонал, ругался сквозь зубы и требовал ещё, а когда наслаждение достигло своего пика, он так стиснул ведьмака, что у того искры из глаз полетели. 

Они лежали на кровати, уставившись в потолок, не в силах пошевелиться или произнести хоть слово. Наконец Локи нарушил тишину.

\- Там тебя, кажется, заждались, - напомнил он.

\- Кто? – не понял Тор.

\- Девочки.

\- Не сегодня, - сказал Тор, захапал ведьмака в свои загребущие объятья и провалился в сон.

Локи возмущённо заворчал и попытался вывернуться, но поняв всю бесполезность этой затеи, быстро успокоился. Конечно, можно было бы превратиться в змею и уползти от этого бугая подальше, но было откровенно лень, поэтому для порядка ещё немного потолкав Тора острым локтем, Локи тоже заснул.

 

***

 

А в это время в общем зале «Томных валькирий» соревнование по поглощению «Драконовки» подходило к концу. Стивиус лежал лицом в тарелке, Тони всё ещё держался в вертикальном положении, но язык его уже заплетался так, что разобрать что-то в его мяуканье было почти невозможно. Что творилось в это время с Джарвисом, сказать было сложно, но голос его был по-прежнему бодр и весел. 

Наконец зрители присудили победу Джарвису, поздравили победителя и разошлись.

\- Надо отнести принца в комнату, - еле ворочая языком, сказал кот.

\- Ага, - согласился Джарвис.

\- Что «ага»? Неси, давай! – распорядился Тони.

На мгновение Стивиус исчез, но тут же появился вновь. Джарвис выругался и повторил попытку. Результат был тот же.

\- Похоже, последняя бутылка была явно лишней, - констатировал кот.

\- Не беда, - сказал Джарвис. – Эй, девочки, помогите-ка сопроводить нашего друга в номера!

Две красотки поднялись со своих мест и, весело щебеча, потащили невменяемого Стивиуса вверх по лестнице. Они остановились у двери с номером тринадцать, и Тони пропустил их вперёд, девушки сгрузили пьяного Стивиуса на кровать, поинтересовались, нужны ли их услуги ещё, и получив отрицательный ответ, покинули комнату.

\- А тебя, Джарвис, я попрошу остаться, - сказал кот.

\- Ну, что ещё тебе надо, зануда? – простонал голос.

\- Надо раздеть нашего принца и отдать его одежду прачкам, - сообщил чистюля Тони, разглядывая заляпанную непонятно чем одежду Стивиуса.

\- Ну, и займись этим сам! – возмутился Джарвис. – Я теперь вассал прекрасной богини, и не обязан прислуживать пьяным котам и принцам-недорослям.

\- А прекрасная богиня в курсе, какой ты исполнительный, вежливый, непьющий и главное аккуратный слуга? - скептически поинтересовался Тони.

\- Ладно-ладно, - проворчал голос, и одежда с юного принца исчезла без следа. – Завтра принесу, когда высохнет. И даже не вздумай звать меня раньше полудня, шантажист, - закончил Джарвис, громко хлопнув дверью.

Тони огляделся, бОльшую часть комнаты занимала огромная кровать, напротив которой висело зеркало в позолоченной раме. Кот накрыл голого принца одеялом и свернулся калачиком у него на груди. Что-то неуловимо важное беспокоил Железного Когтя, но что именно, пьяная голова никак не хотела вспоминать. «Подумаю об этом завтра», - решил кот, проваливаясь в сон. Ночное небо озаряла полная луна, её луч скользнул по кровати и коснулся спящих мягким серебряным светом.

 

***

 

Ангербода сидела перед большим серебряным зеркалом и вплетала в косу жемчужную зачарованную нить. Поверхность зеркала зарябила и на неё бесстрастно взглянул страж Зазеркалья:

\- Приветствую, тебя прекрасная Ангербода, - ровным голосом сказал страж.

\- Здравствуй, Хеймдалль, - слегка кивнула королева.

\- Я нашёл твоего сына, - продолжил страж.

\- Покажи, - сказала королева.

Зеркало зарябило, и Ангербода увидела мирно спящего Стивиуса в обнимку с голым мужчиной. В глазах у королевы потемнело от гнева, она вскочила с места, бросилась к тяжёлой железной двери, которую замешкавшаяся, на свою беду, стража не успела открыть. Дверь скрючило и отбросило на несколько метров вперёд, та же участь постигла нерасторопных стражников. Железная королева стремительно шла вперёд по коридорам своего мрачного замка. Видя её гнев, всё живое в ужасе разбегалось с её пути, а не живое в меру своих возможностей потихонечку отползало подальше. Ангербода поднялась на смотровую башню, взмахнула руками, обернулась огромным чёрным вороном, зловеще каркнула и унеслась прочь.

 

***

 

Огромный чёрный ворон влетел в окно комнаты, где мирно спали двое голых мужчин.

\- Стивиус! – раздался гневный возглас, от которого завибрировали стены и потрескались стёкла.

Мужчины подскочили на месте, мгновенно просыпаясь, и уставились на разъярённую ведьму.

\- Мама? – удивлённо захлопал глазами принц.

\- Какой позор! До чего ты докатился! – кричала королева. – Кто это?

Стивиус недоуменно уставился на незнакомого мужчину и промямлил:

\- Я не знаю.

\- До чего ты дошёл?! Даже не знаешь с кем делишь свою постель?! – вопила королева. 

\- Мадам, я сейчас всё объясню, - попытался остановить гневную тираду незнакомец.

\- Молчать! – рявкнула Ангербода.

Локи сквозь сон услышал подозрительно знакомые гневные вопли. Он подскочил, как ошпаренный, отпихивая от себя сонного Тора.

\- Что случилось? – спросил Асгардский принц.

\- Ангербода, - на ходу одеваясь и выскакивая за дверь, сказал Локи.

Тор последовал его примеру – быстро оделся и направился в сторону источника шума.

Они подбежали к комнате номер тринадцать, ведьмак сделал легкий пасс рукой, дверь распахнулась, явив их взору красочную картину: на кровати сидел голый Стивиус и не более одетый незнакомец, а над ними трясясь от гнева, возвышалась Ангербода. Она обернулась на шум открывшейся двери и уставилась пылающим взглядом на Локи:

\- А! Вот значит, в чём дело! Бесстыжий ведьмак! Это ты испортил моего мальчика своим дурным влиянием! Я доверила тебе самое дорогое, что у меня было, а ты совратил это чистое, невинное дитя! Привёл его в этот вертеп разврата и уложил в одну постель с мужчиной! – не унималась разъярённая ведьма.

Локи только рот раскрывал, пытаясь вставить хоть слово. Ему на помощь пришёл Тор, который попытался что-то возразить:

\- Но, Локи…

\- Молчать! - рявкнула Ангербода, и влепила Тору увесистую затрещину, от которой не слабый воин, отлетел в противоположный угол комнаты.

\- Всё! Хватит! Я была достаточно лояльна к твоим детским забавам и увлечениям, Стивиус, и вот итог! Завтра же ты отправишься на обучение к магистру Бакиусу! – закончила королева, щёлкнула пальцами, облачая сына в дорожную одежду, обернулась вороном, схватила его за плечи и вылетела в окно.

Первым пришёл в себя Тор.

\- Бешеная баба, - сказал он поднимаясь с пола и потирая ушибленную щёку.

\- Ага, - согласился ведьмак. – А я был на ней женат почти шестьсот лет.

\- Сочувствую, - ответил незнакомец.

\- А ты, собственно, кто? – уставился на него Локи.

\- Это же я – Тони, - сказал он, обматываясь одеялом

\- Не знал, что ты умеешь превращаться в человека, - удивился ведьмак.

\- А это и не превращение никакое, а проклятье, - печально вздохнул Тони. – Когда я был ещё несмышлёным котёнком, меня укусил человек-оборотень, и теперь каждое полнолуние я принимаю человеческий облик. Обычно в такие ночи я прячусь в лесу, но сегодня мы немного перепили, и я забыл, - закончил горе-оборотень почёсывая затылок.

\- Ну, дела, - усмехнулся Тор.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Фрейя - в скандинавской мифологии богиня любви и войны. Фрейя — предводительница валькирий. Ездит Фрейя в колеснице, запряжённой двумя котами. У Фрейи есть волшебное соколиное оперение, надев которое можно летать в образе сокола, и золотое ожерелье Брисингамен, которое она получила, проведя ночь с четырьмя цвергами. Когда Фрейя плачет, из её глаз капают золотые слезы.


	10. Куда приводит ревность

К полудню путники покинули гостеприимное заведение и двинулись дальше. Но несмотря на удачный исход своих поисков, настроение у поредевшей команды было далеко не радостное. Первым не выдержал кот.

\- Нет, надо что то делать! Эта ведьма его просто изведёт!

\- Не изведёт, - возразил Локи. – Ангербода конечно в гневе страшна, но она отходчивая. А вот отправить Стивиуса на обучение к магистру Бакиусу, я считаю не самым удачным решением.

\- Почему? – спросил Джарвис.

\- Ну… он, как оказалось, имеет несколько специфические методы обучения, - туманно ответил ведьмак.

\- И не только обучения, - нахохлился кот. – У меня как-то заказ был на одну книгу из его библиотеки, еле ноги унёс. 

\- Ладно, не переживай, - попытался успокоить ведьмак. – После того как представлю Джарвиса его новой хозяйке, навещу Ангербоду и всё ей объясню.

\- Нет, я виноват, мне и нести ответ, - сказал кот. – Я сам всё объясню ведьме.

\- Не боишься появляться в Железном королевстве? – усмехнулся Локи. – Награду в двести золотых за твою голову никто не отменял.

\- Ха! – подбоченился Тони. – Я могу проникнуть незамеченным в любую щель. А уж сколько раз я пробирался в Железный замок с его тупыми стражниками…

\- Верю, верю, - засмеялся ведьмак.

На следующей развилке дорог, кот покинул дружную компанию и направился в сторону Железного королевства, а Тор, Локи и Джарвис продолжили свой путь. Обычно весёлый и разговорчивый Тор в этот раз был молчалив и угрюм.

\- Ты чего такой квёлый? – поинтересовался ведьмак.

Тор и сам не знал, в чём причина, поэтому ляпнул первое, что пришло на ум:

\- Нормальный я, просто голова раскалывается.

\- А, ну так Ангербода тебя не слабо приложила. Зачем ты вообще полез с ней спорить? – удивился Локи.

\- Тебя хотел защитить, - ответил Тор.

\- Запомни, Тор, никогда не перечь разъярённой женщине, особенно если она ведьма, - нравоучительно изрёк Локи.

Вечером путники остановились в придорожной таверне «Пятки пилигрима». Сытный ужин и крепкое вино сумели разогнать тоску Тора, и он уже вовсю заигрывал с пышногрудыми подавальщицами. Локи как всегда поскорее уединился в съёмной комнате, а неугомонный Джарвис развлекал местную публику своими фокусами.

Тор неплохо развлёкся с одной из бойких красоток, после чего с чувством полного удовлетворения оправился спать. В снятой на двоих комнате поперёк огромной кровати мирно сопел ведьмак. Тор бесцеремонно отодвинул его в сторону и улёгся рядом, сон как ни странно не шёл. От нечего делать он сначала рассматривал причудливые ночные тени на потолке, потом мотылька на оконном стекле, а потом уставился на лежащего рядом Локи. «А он красивый», - пришла в голову какая-то уж совсем дурацкая мысль.

Они сражались уже несколько часов подряд. Пот струился по лицу, застилая глаза, а огромный огненный великан будто и не чувствовал усталости. Мрачные горы эхом разносили шум битвы и сотрясались от камнепадов, Тор отвлёкся от своего противника лишь на миг, чтобы увернуться от летевшего в него осколка скалы, и великан тут же воспользовался оплошностью врага, пронзив его сердце огненным мечом. Дикая боль лавиной обрушилась на Тора, и он закричал.

 

\- Проснись! – услышал Тор жёсткий голос.

Принц открыл глаза и увидел склонившегося к нему Локи.

\- Что за…

\- Нда! И кому, позволь полюбопытствовать, ты так успел насолить? - с усмешкой спросил ведьмак, вытягивая из груди Тора чёрную струйку дыма.

\- Что это?

\- А это, друг мой, очень мощный приворот, - с интересом разглядывая извивающийся, как змея, дым, сказал ведьмак. – Подумай-ка, кого из своих многочисленных пассий ты успел так сильно обидеть, что она готова сжечь твоё сердце и душу, лишь бы заполучить тебя навечно.

Тора передёрнуло.

\- Да я вообще никого не обижал, - удивился Тор. – Все довольны были. Если бы ты вчера не отказался, то и сам бы это понял.

Ведьмак только головой покачал, удивляясь наглости и самомнению Тора.

На следующий день их пути разошлись - Тор отправился в Асгардское королевство, пообещав навещать ведьмака время от времени, а Локи и Джарвис направились в поднебесный чертог прекрасной Сигюн.

 

***

 

Сигюн смотрела в небо на улетающего вдаль орла и прятала торжественную улыбку. Всё-таки Локи её любит, такого дивного сюрприза она точно не ждала. Когда невидимый Джарвис стал жонглировать яблоками, а потом осыпал её лепестками роз и комплиментами, сердце красавицы смягчилось, и она простила неверного возлюбленного. Всё снова стало как прежде, до желанной свадьбы оставалось сорок восемь лет одиннадцать месяцев и восемь дней.

Фандрал подошёл к богине и, пряча злость и раздражение за обворожительной улыбкой, удивлённо спросил:

\- Прекраснейшая, неужели ты так просто простишь своего неверного жениха?

\- Друг мой, ты же видел, как Локи старался, - счастливо проворковала Сигюн.

\- Да, но если ты простишь его так просто, он решит, что и впредь может поступать с тобой так же. Ты должна отомстить! – решительно сказал Фандрал.

\- Но как?! – удивлённо посмотрела на него Сигюн.

\- Той же монетой. Ты тоже должна ему изменить, - сказал менестрель, беря Сигюн за руки.

Некоторое время богиня смотрела ему в глаза, а потом широко улыбнулась и сказала:

\- Ты как всегда прав, друг мой.

Фандрал спрятал ликующую улыбку. Сигюн посмотрела вниз, косматый конюх пытался успокоить огромного злобного жеребца.

\- Ну-ну, Демон, перестань капризничать, пойдём, - ласково басил конюх, поглаживая чёрную гриву своей огромной лапищей.

Жеребец для порядка ещё пару раз взбрыкнул, а потом послушно пошёл в конюшню.

\- Вольштагг! – позвала Сигюн, когда конюх вновь вышел во двор. – Подожди, мне надо проконсультироваться у тебя по одному очень важному вопросу, - заворковала Сигюн, спускаясь вниз и нежно беря конюха за руку.

Фандрал так и остался стоять с открытым ртом и протянутыми к богине руками.

\- Я смотрю, ты просто король френдзоны, - раздался рядом насмешливый голос Джарвиса.

Менестрель чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности.

\- У тебя, что дел мало? Кажется, богиня велела тебе посадить сорок розовых кустов под её окнами к завтрашнему утру, - раздражённо сказал Фандрал.

\- Да ладно тебе, до завтра ещё далеко,- беспечно отозвался Джарвис. - Пойдём лучше выпьем.

Менестрель с тоской посмотрел на удаляющуюся под руку с конюхом Сигюн, тяжело вздохнул и сказал:

\- Пойдём.

 

***

 

\- … таким образом, процесс превращения представляет собой трансформацию ДНК на уровне базового генома за счет колебания магических потоков определённой частоты, - нудно вещал Бакиус, расхаживая взад и вперёд. – Стивиус, повтори, что я сейчас сказал.

\- А? – оторвался от своих не весёлых мыслей принц.

\- Что с тобой происходит? Ты совершенно меня не слушаешь, - строго сказал магистр.

\- Простите, учитель, - потупился Стивиус.

\- Стивиус, поведай мне о своих тревогах, и я охотно помогу тебе с ними справиться, - мягко сказал магистр. – Ученик не должен ничего скрывать от своего учителя.

Принц вздохнул, отвёл взгляд и долго молчал, а потом с горечью сказал:

\- Кажется, я совершил поступок, недостойный мужчины.

\- Ну, так случается время от времени, - попытался успокоить принца маг. – Когда-то по молодости я тоже наделал немало бастардов.

Стивиус удивлённо уставился на магистра, а потом набравшись смелости, возразил:

\- Но я не это хотел сказать, хотя это тоже плохо. Я… э-э… ну в общем, я разделил ложе с другим мужчиной, - закончил принц, краснея до самых ушей.

Магистр ошарашенно уставился на Стивиуса.

\- Что? – еле слышно прошептал маг.

\- Я и сам не помню, как так вышло, но когда в комнату ворвалась мама, рядом со мной спал другой мужчина.

\- Ну может, вы просто очень устали и уснули вместе, в этом нет ничего предосудительного, - попытался успокоить, прежде всего себя, Бакиус.

\- Нет, - чуть не плача, возразил принц, закрывая лицо руками. – Мы оба были голые.

Ревность черной волной накрыла магистра, он попытался взять себя в руки, глубоко вздохнул, нацепил участливую улыбку и сказал:

\- Э… надеюсь, тебе хотя бы понравилось? 

Стивиус уставился на мага и захлопал глазами:

\- Я не помню.

\- Как это печально, - вздохнул Бакиус и положил свои ладони на плечи принца. – Но ты бы мог открыть для себя эту тайну, применив эмпирический путь познания.

\- Учитель я не очень понял, что вы имеете в виду, но если это поможет мне хоть что-то вспомнить – я согласен.

«Что имею, то и введу» - злобно подумал маг и улыбнувшись сказал:

\- Конечно поможет.


	11. Магия чёрная и белая

Тор не спеша ехал по широкой дороге, рассчитывая к вечеру добраться до Асгардского королевства, как вдруг услышал отчаянный женский крик, доносившийся из ближайших зарослей. Принц нахмурился, обнажил свой меч и отправился наводить порядок. 

Когда Тор вломился через заросли шиповника на небольшую поляну, его взору предстало весьма странное зрелище – белокурая красотка в охотничьем снаряжении сидела на поваленном дереве, лениво болтала ногой, рассматривала свои острые коготки и отчаянно кричала:

\- Помогите! Кто-нибудь помогите! Ааа!

\- Ты чего орёшь? – удивлённо спросил Тор.

Охотница замолчала и улыбнулась принцу.

\- Повёлся, как ребёнок. Как же вы, мужчины, глупы и предсказуемы, - покачала головой красотка и выстрелила в Тора из арбалета.

Тор упал на землю, сраженный зачарованной стрелой, и отключился. Охотница хмыкнула и достала из широкого кармана маленький серебряный ларчик.

\- Эй, вы, двое из ларца, одинаковых с лица, - постучала она по крышке.

Ларчик резко распахнулся, и из него на поляну выскочили два огромных ётуна.

\- Что прикажете, госпожа Скади? – хором проорали ледяные великаны.

\- Грузите этого, - ответила Скади, указав на Тора.

\- Ага, - бодро ответили ётуны и поволокли принца за ноги.

\- Поаккуратнее, - поморщилась охотница. – Он мне нужен живой и здоровый.

\- Ааа, - с пониманием кивнули великаны, осторожно вынули из груди Тора зачарованную стрелу, завернули его в плащ и прыгнули обратно в ларец.

Скади убрала ларчик в карман, торжествующе улыбнулась, обернулась ястребом и улетела прочь. 

Сознание медленно возвращалось к Тору, он открыл глаза, осмотрел незнакомую комнату и попытался пошевелиться. Тело отозвалось болью. Тор застонал и, превозмогая дурноту и головокружение, сел.

\- Доброе утро, Тор, - раздался ласковый голос охотницы.

\- Ты кто, и что тебе от меня надо? – сердито спросил принц.

\- Фу, как грубо, - наигранно расстроилась красотка. – Я, кажется, с тобой поздоровалась. Ну да ладно, что ещё можно ожидать от такого неотёсанного солдафона, да ещё сына Одина. Я Скади – королева Трюмхейма.

\- Так это ты меня заколдовала, ведьма! – прорычал Тор и ринулся вперёд, намереваясь придушить ненавистную тварь.

Скади изящно повела рукой, и шею Тора обвила маленькая изумрудная змейка. Она слегка сдавила горло принца и угрожающе зашипела.

\- Только дёрнись, - предупредила ведьма, - и ты познаешь такую боль, что будешь молить меня о смерти.

Тор замер, а ведьма продолжила:

\- Ты думаешь, что обхитрил меня? Думаешь, если какой-то ушлый ведьмак нашёл способ временно снимать моё заклятье, я это оставлю без внимания и буду сидеть сложа руки? После того, как твой отец разрушил мою жизнь?! – Скади затряслась от злости. – Он шантажом и обманом вынудил меня вступить в монархический брак с Ньёрдом, хотя прекрасно знал, как мы с Бальдром любили друг друга. Ну ничего, за своё гнусное злодеяние Один мне ещё ответит! Как только магия этого недоучки Локи развеется и ты снова станешь принцессой, я выдам тебя замуж за своего сына Трюма, - закончила ведьма, злобно сверкнув глазами.

\- Ненормальная! Неужели ты надеешься, что я соглашусь?! – закричал Тор. – Я мужчина!

\- Твоё согласие никого здесь не интересует, - отмахнулась королева.

\- А твой сын согласен жениться на мужчине?! – попытался вразумить ведьму Тор.

\- А мы ему об этом не скажем, - подмигнула Скади.

И прежде чем Тор успел что-то сообразить - крепко поцеловала его в губы. Принц попытался возмутиться, но с ужасом осознал, что не может произнести ни слова.

\- Да-да, Тор, теперь твои уста будут говорить только мои речи, - усмехнулась Скади и вышла за дверь.

 

***

 

Стивиус стоял в личных покоях магистра и слегка нервничал. Маг подошёл к нему сзади и успокаивающе погладил по широким плечам.

\- Ничего не бойся, мой Маленький принц, - прошептал ему на ухо Бакиус.

\- А я и не боюсь, - попытался подбодрить себя Стивиус, но получилось не убедительно.

Между тем, магистр повёл рукой, и небольшое зеркало заволокло тёмной пеленой. Бакиус раскрыл ладонь, с неё слетела чёрная бабочка и закружила над головой принца, осыпая его серебряной пыльцой. Какое-то непонятное томление охватило Стивиуса, пугающие до этого, прикосновения мага стали приятными, а внизу живота стали прокатываться горячие волны. Принцу захотелось прижаться к магу всем телом, он развернулся, посмотрел ему в глаза и поцеловал. То, что происходило дальше, Стивиус помнил смутно, всё закружилось в каком-то ярком калейдоскопе - руки, губы, сплетённые тела, горящий взгляд, боль, наслаждение, эйфория и блаженное опустошение. 

Принц лежал на широкой кровати, смотрел в потолок и пытался собрать в кучу разбегающиеся в разные стороны мысли.

\- Тебе понравилось, мой Маленький принц? – склонился над ним маг.

\- Да, - еле слышно прошептал Стивиус.

Бакиус встал с постели и распахнул окно. В комнату ворвалась ночная прохлада. Маг широко улыбнулся, посмотрел в чистое звёздное небо и спросил:

\- Хочешь полетать?

\- Да, - ответил принц.

Бакиус выпрыгнул в окно, трансформируясь прямо в полёте в огромного чёрно-бурого лиса с серебряными крыльями.

\- Какой ты красивый, - восхищённо прошептал принц.

 

***

 

Ангербода сидела в небольшой светлой зале и вышивала. На её красивом лице отражалось умиротворение и благодать. Ещё несколько стежков, и злобная морда гигантского волка была закончена, а изящная рука с серебряной иглой приступила к вышивке окровавленных ошмётков, смутно напоминающих рыцаря. Оконная створка тихонько скрипнула, королева обернулась на звук и недовольно уставилась на огромного рыжего кота, мягко спрыгнувшего с подоконника.

 

\- Кот в сапогах? – удивлённо подняла брови ведьма. – Неужто, вор, тебя замучила совесть и ты сам пришёл сдаваться?

Кот отвесил элегантный поклон и сказал:

 

\- Ну что Вы, моя королева, какой вор? Это всё грязные слухи и происки недругов и завистников. Но я пришёл к Вам не жаловаться на гнусных лжецов. Речь пойдёт о Вашем сыне - принце Стивиусе. Недавно произошло досадное недоразумение, к которому я имею непосредственное отношение, и я хотел бы выступить в защиту Вашего сына…

\- Можешь не продолжать, - махнула рукой Ангербода. – Страж Зазеркалья мне уже всё рассказал. Весьма похвально, что ты не побоялся явиться ко мне с объяснениями. Ты верный вассал, пожалуй, я даже не стану сажать тебя в темницу, и когда лет через триста Стивиус закончит обучение, ты сможешь служить ему дальше.

\- Но учиться у Барнауса Бакиуса опасно! – возмутился кот.

\- Почему? – нахмурилась ведьма.

\- Говорят, его методы обучения очень жестоки, - начал издалека Тони.

\- Магистра Бакиуса я знаю с юных лет. Он никогда не посмеет причинить вред моему ребёнку, - оборвала кота Ангербода. – Да и страж Зазеркалья присматривает за Стивиусом.

Слова королевы успокоили Железного Когтя и, позабыв о Стивиусе, он начал обшаривать комнату профессиональным намётанным глазом. Серебряные подсвечники, развешенное по стенам оружие, украшенное драгоценными камнями - да тут есть чем поживиться. Взгляд Тони остановился на шее Ангербоды, украшенной цепочкой с массивным кулоном.

\- Что-то ещё? – спросила королева, грациозно склонив голову над вышивкой.

«А она очень красивая, когда не кричит. Интересно, может ли она превращаться в кошку?» - подумал Тони и прыгнул на подоконник.

\- А ты очень симпатичный в человеческом облике, - сказала Ангербода. – Приходи ко мне в следующее полнолуние.

От этих слов в груди кота что-то приятно ёкнуло, он бросил на королеву восхищённый взгляд и выпрыгнул в окно.


	12. Кукловоды и марионетки

Огромный рыжий кот сидел на подоконнике в спальне Ангербоды и вылизывал себя в самых нескромных местах. Тони смотрел на обнажённую красавицу, спящую на чёрных шёлковых простынях. Он уже собирался спрыгнуть вниз, но в это время ведьма грациозно потянулась, открыла глаза и ласково сказала:

\- Иди сюда, котик, я почешу тебе за ушком.

От такого заманчивого предложения Железный Коготь отказаться просто не мог, поэтому в два прыжка оказался на постели, потёрся лбом о плечо королевы и громко замурчал. Ангербода гладила мягкую шелковистую шерсть и улыбалась.

\- Жаль, что полнолуние закончилось так быстро, - сказал Тони. – Но может быть, моя королева сможет превратиться в кошку?

\- Нет, Тони, со всеми этими экзотическими экспериментами я наигралась ещё в юности, - лениво отозвалась ведьма. – Так что придётся тебе подождать следующего полнолуния.

\- Так долго? Я не выдержу и умру от тоски, - взмолился кот.

\- Ах, бедняжка, не расстраивайся, - сочувственно вздохнула Ангербода. – Я знаю отличное средство, которое развеет твою тоску. Ты отправишься в Подгорное царство, найдёшь там мастера Синдри и позаимствуешь у него волшебное копьё.

\- Для тебя, моя королева, всё, что угодно! – воодушевлённо сказал Железный Коготь. 

\- И не вздумай меня обмануть, - со зловещим спокойствием произнесла Ангербода, сжимая горло коту.

Тони попытался вырваться, закашлялся и уставился королеве в глаза. Ангербода ласково улыбнулась и разжала руку.

«Вот это женщина!» - восхищённо подумал кот.

 

***

 

\- Дорогая, я вернулся! – радостно провозгласил бойкий плешивый крепыш средних лет, обнимая Скади.

Ведьма поморщилась.

\- Мой возлюбленный супруг, как быстро ты вернулся, - разочарованно произнесла королева.

\- Я очень скучал, поэтому наколдовал нашим кораблям попутный ветер, - сообщил Ньёрд, целуя жену. – Смотри, какого замечательного вервольфа я тебе привёз, - продолжал король, доставая из-за пазухи маленького щенка. – Правда, он милый?

\- Ньёрд, - терпеливо начала королева. – Во-первых, вервольф по определению не может быть милым, а во-вторых, я просила привезти мне Беовульфа, это наёмник, который сейчас служит твоему дружку Одину, если ты не в курсе. Чувствуешь разницу? – начала злиться Скади.

\- Э-э, - скуксился король, - но у Беовульфа контракт на триста лет, он не согласится.

\- Значит, предложи ему более выгодный контракт, - отрезала королева.

\- Но Один обидится, - попытался возразить Ньёрд.

\- На обиженных воду возят, - отмахнулась Скади.

\- Но он и так на нас злится за то, что ты заколдовала его сына, - напомнил Ньёрд.

\- Не вижу причин для злости, - пожала плечами Скади. – Тор сам попросил превратить его в принцессу, потому что уже давно тайно влюблён в нашего сына.

\- В Трюма?! – выпучил глаза Ньёрд.

\- Да. А ты что, считаешь, в нашего мальчика нельзя влюбиться? – гневно посмотрела на мужа королева.

\- Почему же нельзя, очень даже можно. Просто это так неожиданно, - растерялся Ньёрд.

\- Ты мне не веришь? – зашипела Скади. – Ну тогда сам у неё спроси.

\- У кого? – не понял Ньёрд.

\- У принцессы Виктории, она как раз гостит в нашем замке и ждёт не дождётся, когда ты наконец-то дашь своё благословение на её брак с Трюмом, - объяснила королева.

\- Что, прямо сейчас?! – занервничал Ньёрд.

\- А что тянуть, - сказала Скади, беря супруга под руку. – Этот брак не только принесёт счастье юным сердцам, но и надёжно свяжет наши королевства воедино.

Ведьма щёлкнула пальцами - стоящий на столе ларчик раскрылся и из него выскочили два огромных ётуна.

\- Что прикажете, госпожа Скади?! – хором проорали они.

\- Пригласите к нам принцессу Викторию, - сказала королева.

\- Будет сделано! – гаркнули ётуны и помчались выполнять приказ.

\- Значит, Ларец Вечных Зим пришёлся тебе по вкусу? – обрадовался Ньёрд.

\- Как видишь, дорогой супруг, - неохотно согласилась королева.

Двери резко распахнулись, и на пороге появилась принцесса в сопровождении двух ётунов.

\- Добрый вечер, дорогая! – сказала Скади, целуя Викторию в щеку и поправляя изумрудное колье на её шее. – Это мой муж король Ньёрд.

\- Здравствуй, То… Виктория, - замешкался король. – Моя дражайшая супруга сообщила мне радостную весть, будто ты и мой сын Трюм любите друг друга и хотите пожениться. Это так?

\- Да, - сказала принцесса, злобно смотря на Ньёрда. – Я с юных лет люблю Вашего сына и только сейчас осмелилась открыть ему свои чувства.

\- О, это было так романтично, - поддержала беседу Скади. – Видел бы ты, Ньёрд, как обрадовался наш сын. Надеюсь, ты не будешь препятствовать этому браку? – с угрозой добавила королева.

\- Ну, что ты, дорогая, если всё по взаимному согласию – не вижу причин для отказа, - сказал король.

\- Благодарю, - сказала Виктория, всё так же злобно глядя на Ньёрда.

\- Ну и славно, - улыбнулась Скади. – Думаю, принцесса Виктория немного утомилась, не будем её задерживать. Дорогая, ты можешь вернуться в свою комнату.

\- Благодарю, - мрачно сказала принцесса и в сопровождении ётунов вышла из зала.

\- Скади, милая, тебе не кажется, что у То... у Виктории какой-то слишком недобрый взгляд, - высказал свое сомнение Ньёрд.

\- Глупости. Это ты напугал её своим недоверием, - возразила Скади.

\- Я?! Напугал?! Тора?! Одного из самых бесстрашных воинов ... - в недоумении уставился на ведьму Ньёрд.

\- Все влюблённые очень мнительны, - объяснила королева. – Вот и наша Виктория боялась, что ты не одобришь этот союз.

\- Ну… э-э… я бы никогда не стал чинить препятствия влюблённым, - возразил Ньёрд.

\- Я знаю, дорогой, - ласково сказала королева.

Ньёрд улыбнулся и взял Скади за руку.

\- Может, уединимся в моих покоях, любимая? – заискивающе спросил король.

\- Не сегодня, у меня голова болит, - поморщилась ведьма.

\- Но у тебя голова болит уже второй год, - обиженно сказал король.

\- Ньёрд, это магическая мигрень, - строго сказала ведьма. – У тебя нет ни капли жалости, ты эгоист и думаешь только о своей похоти!

\- Прости, дорогая, - пристыжено сказал король.

 

***

 

Как только дверь за ётунами закрылась, Виктория в бессильной злобе заметалась по своей комнате. Последний закатный луч осветил горизонт, и уже мощный Тор громил всё, что попадалось под руку. Изумрудная змейка слегка сдавила шею принца и предупреждающе зашипела. Тор остановился и обречённо посмотрел в окно. Подлая ведьма связала его магией и лишила права голоса, а уж до чего мерзким взглядом его обшарил этот недоумок Трюм. Тора передёрнуло от одной мысли, что это громадное синее чудовище станет к нему прикасаться, и уж он точно не будет таким нежным и деликатным как Локи, с тоской подумал принц. Последнее время он часто вспоминал этого хитрого ведьмака с дурным характером и всё больше убеждался, что по-настоящему скучает по нему. Никто из его псевдодрузей не пытался освободить Тора из башни дракона или снять проклятье, а Локи злился, ругался, но делал, и дела его стоили больше тысячи пафосных слов «верных» друзей. Тор тяжело вздохнул и уставился в потолок. Несмотря на весь ужас его положения, нервы у Асгардского принца были железные, и спустя четверть часа он провалился в спасительный сон.

Первые лучи солнца осветили лицо спящей принцессы. Виктория поморщилась и завертелась на кровати.

\- Красивые сиськи! – раздалось похабное ржание.

Виктория резко подскочила и стала пялиться по сторонам.

\- Да, тут я, тут, - раздался голос ниоткуда.

Сердце принцессы радостно забилось, а в глазах загорелся луч надежды. Виктория стала жестикулировать, пытаясь объяснить Джарвису суть своей проблемы.

\- Э-э… я, конечно, понимаю, что ты рад меня видеть, могучий Тор, - с издёвкой сказал Джарвис. – Но можно как-то поконкретней?

Принцесса посмотрела по сторонам, подошла к камину, достала маленький уголёк и стала энергично строчить им прямо на стене едва разборчивые каракули.

Рядом раздалось сосредоточенное сопение Джарвиса.

\- А-а, - протянул он. – Вот значит, в чём дело. Так ты у нас теперь невеста, - снова заржал Джарвис.

Виктория гневно сверкнула глазами.

\- Шучу, шучу, - примирительно сказал голос. – А меня Сигюн выгнала, – вздохнул он. – Представляешь?! Меня?! Лучшего во всём сказочном мире дворецкого! Вот что за избалованные бабы пошли! Это им не так, то им не эдак! – продолжал возмущаться Джарвис.

Виктория пожала плечами и продолжила что-то корябать на стене.

\- Понял, - сказал голос. – Жди.

Окно с шумом распахнулось, и Виктория снова осталась одна.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ньёрд (др.-сканд. Njörðr) — в скандинавской мифологии бог ветра и морской стихии, муж Скади.
> 
> Трюм — в скандинавской мифологии ледяной великан, князь Ётунхейма, похитивший у Тора его молот, а в качестве выкупа потребовавший в жёны богиню Фрейю. Тор отправиться в Ётунхейм в женском платье под видом Фрейи вместе с Локи, переодетым служанкой. Благодаря этой хитрости молот был возвращён.


	13. Полёты во сне и наяву

Стивиус сидел на спине волшебного лиса, его волосы трепал ветер высоты, он запускал пальцы в мягкую серебристо-чёрную шерсть и замирал от восторга, когда маг резко взмывал к самым звёздам или вдруг камнем падал вниз и у самой земли вновь расправлял свои серебряные крылья и набирал высоту. 

За этот месяц жизнь Стивиуса полностью изменилась, он больше не мечтал о славе, подвигах и прекрасных принцессах, теперь он хотел стать великим магом, чтобы его учитель мог им гордиться. Все дни напролёт принц изучал магические трактаты, а ночью… Ночью они летали, и лишь на рассвете возвращались в мрачную башню магистра, где любили друг друга до умопомрачения.

\- Пора возвращаться домой, мой Маленький принц, - сказал лис, набирая скорость.

Они влетели в широко распахнутое окно, и маг принял человеческий облик. Стивиус как завороженный смотрел в глаза своего учителя. Магистр улыбнулся ему, обошёл со спины, обнял левой рукой. На правой ладони появилась чёрная бабочка.

\- Я люблю тебя, - едва слышно прошептал принц.

Бакиус судорожно вздохнул и сжал ладонь в кулак, бабочка-ворожея так и не слетела с его руки.

\- Я уже давно люблю тебя, мой Маленький принц, - ответил маг.

Они обнялись и упали на широкую кровать, забыв обо всём на свете, мир сузился до горящих напротив глаз, и лишь небольшое зеркало на стене зловеще сверкнуло в предрассветных сумерках.

 

***

 

Ведьмак уверенно шагал по зыбкой болотной тропе, волшебная трын-трава, аккуратно упакованная в заплечную сумку, щекотала нос пряным ароматом. Уж в этот раз на шабаше ведьм и колдунов Локи поразит всех своим новым зельем. В этом году шабаш состоится в Трольхеттане* – хорошее место. Локи редко бывал в Мидгарде, и упускать возможность до полусмерти напугать местных людишек он не собирался. В предвкушении предстоящей забавы ведьмак и сам не заметил, как добрался до дома. Избушка заботливо отворила перед ним двери, Локи переступил порог и замер на месте. Улыбка сползла с его лица. Повсюду валялись пустые колбы и склянки, печь дымила и чадила, на столе стояла огромная початая бутыль настойки мухоморов.

\- Локи, друг! – раздался радостно-пьяный голос Джарвиса. – А я тебя уже заждался. Вот поесть тебе приготовил.

На столе появился закопченный чугунок, источающий отвратительный горелый «аромат».

\- Что это? – только и смог выдавить из себя ведьмак.

\- Лягушачьи лапки в молочном соусе, - гордо провозгласил Джарвис. – Попробуй, какая вкуснятина!

\- Спасибо, я сыт, - тактично отказался Локи. – А ты что тут делаешь?

\- Это долгая история, - издалека начал Джарвис. – Может, выпьем сначала?

Локи отрицательно помотал головой и сел на лавку.

\- Как хочешь, а я пожалую выпью, - сообщил голос.

Бутыль на столе на минуту исчезла, а когда появилась вновь, жидкость в ней сократилась на треть.

\- Я жду объяснений, - раздражённо сказал Локи.

\- А что тут объяснять? – заплетающимся языком начал Джарвис. – Сигюн меня прогнала. Говорит, мой моральный облик, не соответствует стандартам её поднебесного королевства. Подумаешь, какая цаца, как с конюхом в своих покоях кувыркаться, так это соответствует, а как мне фрейлин за сиськи щипать, так не соответствует. 

Локи удивлённо моргнул, медленно встал из-за стола и направился к двери.

\- Э-э, я это, не то хотел сказать, - начал Джарвис, поняв, что сболтнул лишнего.

Потрясённый услышанным, ведьмак вышел во двор и невидящим взором уставился на болото. Над лесом сгустились сумерки, а Локи так и продолжал стоять на месте, как изваяние.

\- Ну, ладно тебе, - запыхтел сзади виноватый голос. – Ну, с кем не бывает? Баба-то молодая, ну подумаешь, пошалила немножко, дело-то житейское. У самого то небось тоже рыльце в пушку?

\- Это другое! – отрывисто возразил ведьмак.

\- Хех! – усмехнулся голос. – Что за двойные стандарты! Тебе значит можно, а ей нет?

\- Я извинился, - возмущённо возразил Локи.

\- Ну, и она извинится, - примирительно сказал Джарвис.

\- Там ещё настойка осталась? – сменил тему ведьмак.

\- А то! – обрадовался Джарвис.

 

***

 

Утро началось безрадостно, голова просто раскалывалась от боли, во рту будто кошки нагадили, да ещё, непонятно почему, ведьмак был облачён в парадный боевой костюм. Локи с трудом принял сидячие положение.

\- С добрым утром! – радостно гаркнул Джарвис.

Локи болезненно сморщился.

\- Водички? – участливо поинтересовался голос.

\- Угу, - прохрипел ведьмак.

Только осушив целый кувшин воды, ведьмак смог почувствовать себя лучше. Он подошёл к полке со снадобьями, взял маленький зелёный пузырёк и отпил из него несколько глотков. Похмелье как рукой сняло, Локи довольно улыбнулся и спросил:

\- Джарвис, а ты не в курсе, зачем я надел свой боевой костюм?

\- Так ты же вчера собирался спасать принцессу Викторию, - напомнил голос.

\- Викторию? – растеряно переспросил Локи. – А от кого?

\- Ну, её вроде как замуж выдают за принца Трюма, а она не хочет, - заржал Джарвис. – Вот меня к тебе и послала, говорит только ты и можешь её расколдовать.

\- А-а, - лениво протянул ведьмак. – Ну, можно и расколдовать, теперь-то уже терять нечего, - добавил Локи, вспомнив об измене Сигюн. – А свадьба-то когда?

\- Сегодня, - сказал Джарвис.

\- Как сегодня?! – взвился ведьмак. – Мы же не успеем!

\- Так я тебе об этом ещё вчера говорил, - напомнил Джарвис.

Локи выбежал во двор и стал отчаянно озираться, до Трюмхейма двенадцать часов орлиного полёта, ему не успеть. Но в голове упрямо стучала мысль: «Тора надо спасти». Ведьмак ещё немного бессмысленно пометался по двору, резко остановился, улыбнулся и сказал:

\- Джарвис, а ты любишь бешеную скорость?

 

***

 

Тор стоял спиной к спине с ведьмаком и крушил врагов зачарованным молотом, а Локи метал заклинания. Они мчались по небу в боевой колеснице, запряжённой огромными белоснежными козлами, рёв битвы перекрывал свист ветра в ушах, сердце пело от восторга, и каждый его удар как будто кричал: «Пусть сильнее грянет буря!»**

\- Просыпайся, а то свадьбу свою проспишь! – выдернул его из сна грубый голос.

Виктория открыла глаза и увидела братьев-ётунов, стоящих в изголовье её кровати.

\- Поторопись, принцесса, - сказал один из них. – Госпожа Скади не любит ждать.

Виктория встала с постели и злобно уставилась на ётунов. Больше всего на свете ей хотелось размозжить эти тупые рожи, тем самым молотом из своего сна.

В храме царило оживление. На скамьях сидели почётные гости, на возвышении стоял епископ, справа от него облачённый в парадный мундир Трюм. Когда Виктория переступила порог, к ней подошёл Ньёрд.

\- Раз Один не присутствует на церемонии, к венцу поведу Вас я, - с поклоном сказал Ньёрд, подав руку принцессе.

Эти пятьдесят шагов стали самыми трудными в жизни Виктории, она постоянно оглядывалась по сторонам в надежде на спасение, но Локи так и не появился.

Епископ начал нудную речь о любви, согласии и семейной жизни, гости заскучали, Трюм в нетерпении переминался с ноги на ногу. Огромные витражные окна храма осветились закатными лучами, Скади занервничала, подошла к епископу, злобно посмотрела на него и ласково зашипела на ухо:

\- Святой отец, если Вы сейчас же не завершите церемонию, то я намотаю Ваши кишки на трезубец моего мужа и скажу, что так и было.  
Епископ поперхнулся, побледнел и очень быстро подошёл к финалу:

\- Согласен ли ты, принц Трюм, взять в жёны принцессу Викторию…

\- Да, - быстро ответил Трюм, которому уже надоела вся эта болтовня.

\- Согласна ли ты, принцесса Виктория, взять в мужья принца Трюма? – продолжил епископ.

Виктория против воли открыла рот, что бы сказать ненавистное «да», но в этот момент огромное витражное окно со звоном разлетелось на тысячи осколков и в храм просунулась морда Чёрной Вдовы.

\- Она не согласна! - раздался голос ведьмака.

Виктория радостно улыбнулась.

\- Да как ты смеешь! – в бешенстве закричала Скади, плетя вязь боевого заклинания.

Натаниэлла решила не вдаваться в дискуссию, а просто метко плюнула в королеву огненной лавой, превращая её в горстку пепла.

\- Виктория, давай руку! – крикнул сидящий на драконихе Локи.

Дважды принцессе повторять не пришлось, она проворно задрала юбки и лихо забралась на Чёрную Вдову. Дракониха развернулась, снеся хвостом ещё одно витражное окно, и улетела в закат.

\- Красиво летят, - сказал приглашённый на церемонию гном своему соседу.

\- Ага, - мечтательно подтвердил тот.

\- Скади, милая, тебе не больно? – обеспокоенно спросил Ньёрд у горстки пепла. Чёрная кучка закопошилась и из неё показалась змеиная голова.

\- Шшшш! – злобно прошипела змея.

\- Ну, дорогая, не надо так расстраиваться, - продолжал успокаивать Ньёрд. – Зачем нам такая невестка, уж очень То.. Виктория оказалась ветреной особой.

\- Шшшш! – повторила змея.

\- Мам, ну ты правда, не переживай, - поддержал отца Трюм. – Мне она не очень-то и нравилась - мелковата. Я вот в прошлом походе с такой красавицей познакомился, - мечтательно вздохнул Трюм. – Большая, синяя, Рогхаря зовут, наёмница она из северных земель, мы даже поцеловались один раз, - смущённо закончил Трюм.

\- Шшшш! – сказала змея и проворно забралась на плечо Ньёрда.

\- Теперь это надолго, - печально вздохнул король.

\- Ну, может не так, как в прошлый раз? – с надеждой спросил Трюм.

\- Лет на десять, не меньше, - предположил Ньёрд.

 

***

 

Они сидели на спине Чёрной Вдовы и наслаждались полётом. Виктория смотрела на Локи как на кумира, он спас её от этой семейки монстров. Ну что ещё надо для полного счастья? Только вернуть свой голос. Принцесса показала на свои губы.

\- Что тебе ещё? – проворчал ведьмак.

Виктория опять показала на губы. Локи порядком надоела эта пантомима, и он поцеловал принцессу.

\- Спасибо, Локи! – сказала Виктория, наконец-то обретя свой голос.

Ведьмак потянулся к ней снова, сердце принцессы затрепетало от восторга, но Локи лишь коснулся её шеи и ловко схватил за голову маленькую изумрудную змейку. Мелкая тварь зашипела, извиваясь в его руках. Ведьмак ещё немного покрутил её в руке, с интересом рассматривая вязь магических заклинаний, и выкинул вниз.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Трольхеттан (швед. Trollhättan) — город на западе Швеции. В дословном переводе означает troll - магия, hätt - капор, в переносном смысле горный пик. т.е. Волшебная горная вершина. В Трольхеттане расположена крупнейшая в Швеции гидроэлектростанция, кроме того город является центром шведской киноиндустрии.
> 
> ** Пусть сильнее грянет буря - отрывок из стихотворения М.Горького Песня о Буревестнике.
> 
> Вдохновение к последнему эпизоду http://s017.radikal.ru/i442/1308/c9/e495bea817ac.png


	14. Поединок

Железный Коготь лежал на крыше несущейся в сторону Асгардского королевства кареты и нервно бил хвостом. Путешествие в Подгорное царство было напрасным – этот пройдоха Синдри успел продать волшебное копьё королю Одину. И теперь Тони спешил как никогда, опасаясь не успеть к приходу полнолуния, вновь оказаться в страстных объятьях Ангербоды.

Карета затормозила у золотых ворот Асгарда, и кот незаметно нырнул в придорожные кусты, где благополучно дождался наступления сумерек, а потом ловко прошмыгнул в уже закрывающиеся на ночь ворота. Железный Коготь бесшумной тенью скользил по опустевшим улицам Асгарда. Пробраться в королевскую оружейную для Тони не составило труда. Кот огляделся по сторонам, выискивая волшебное копьё. Гунгнир нашёлся сразу – он стоял на резной дубовой подставке, в центре оружейной палаты. «Наивные, как дети», - хмыкнул про себя кот, заворачивая копьё в чёрный шерстяной плащ. Он уже собирался покинуть оружейную, когда его профессиональный взгляд зацепился за едва заметную потайную дверь. Тони заинтересованно навострил уши и попытался открыть дверь, как и следовало ожидать – безуспешно. Но не было ещё такой двери, которую не смог бы открыть Железный Коготь, и спустя полтора часа кропотливой работы секретный механизм был обнаружен, а дверь вскрыта. Тони, едва сдерживая любопытство, шагнул внутрь. В небольшой комнате на мраморном постаменте лежал голубой мерцающий куб. «Наверняка, что-то ценное», – решил кот и засунул куб в свою дорожную сумку.

 

***

 

Ангербода потянулась и открыла глаза. На чёрном шёлковом одеяле сидел большой рыжий кот и внимательное её разглядывал.

\- Ты уже вернулся, котик? – ласково спросила ведьма.

\- Да, моя королева, - промурлыкал Тони.

\- И чем ты порадуешь свою королеву? – лениво спросила Ангербода, погладив кота по голове.

\- Вот, - гордо провозгласил Железный Коготь, показав лапой на стоящее в углу золотое копьё.

\- Да ты просто молодец, - томно проговорила ведьма, продолжая гладить кота.

Тони просто распирало от гордости, и чтобы поразить королеву окончательно, он эффектно сдёрнул с маленького прикроватного столика тяжёлый чёрный плащ, открывая взору ведьмы мерцающий голубой куб. Всё ленивое благодушие Ангербоды как ветром сдуло. Она с окаменевшим лицом таращилась на куб и, кажется, окончательно забыла про Тони.

\- Что-то не так? – занервничал кот.

Ангербода перевела на него ошарашенный взгляд и едва слышно произнесла:

\- Где ты это взял?

\- В Асгарде, - промямлил Тони, готовясь к смерти.

\- В Асгарде? – переспросила королева, а потом запрокинула голову и весело расхохоталась. – Котик, ты просто подарок судьбы! – сказала ведьма и поцеловала его в нос. – Все маги Сказочного мира землю носом роют, чтобы найти хотя бы след Тессеракта, а он всё это время был в Асгарде! Кто бы мог подумать?! Ну Один, ну хитрец!

\- Это что, тот самый Тессеракт?! – в ужасе переспросил Тони.

\- Котик, ты как та сорока - тащишь всё, что блестит! – продолжала смеяться Ангербода, а потом совершенно серьёзно добавила. – Любого другого за это я наградила бы поцелуем смерти, чтобы не сболтнул лишнего, но ты просто незаменим! Поэтому будешь жить долго и счастливо. А сегодняшнее полнолуние запомнишь надолго, - пообещала ведьма.

 

***

 

Прошло почти два месяца после чудесного спасения Тора из лап этой змеи Скади. Снятие проклятья в ту первую после спасения ночь проходило невероятно бурно и страстно. Джарвис тактично ушёл на болото, сославшись на свидание с кикиморой, но даже туда долетали отголоски бушующей в избушке страсти. А на следующий день Тор сообщил что, пожалуй, задержится на пару дней. Так пара дней незаметно перешла в пару недель, а затем в пару месяцев. С ведьмаком было хорошо, он был умный и весёлый, а каким азартом горели его глаза, когда он варил своё новое зелье. А по ночам Локи снимал проклятье. Нет, конечно, необходимости делать это так часто не было, но даже не сговариваясь, они пришли к выводу, что результат надо закрепить. И закрепляли они его так… эмоционально, что даже лягушки на болоте краснели, а Джарвис, чтобы не мешать магическим процессам, окончательно переселился к кикиморе. 

Тор сосредоточенно рубил дрова, последние дни Локи так увлёкся сотворением своего нового зелья, что почти не обращал на него внимания. Принц пыхтел, злился, даже предлагал свою помощь, последнее вызвало такой неподдельный ужас в глазах ведьмака, что Тор окончательно сник и полностью посвятил себя хозяйству – сначала подготовил избушку к зиме, чему она была бесконечно благодарна, а затем занялся заготовкой дров.

Тор вытер пот со лба и продолжил прерванное занятие, вдруг он почувствовал, как лунное небо заслонила большая тень и с высоты на него ринулось нЕчто. Злобные красные глаза смотрели прямо на него, чёрная шерсть встала дыбом, взмахи огромных кожистых крыльев колыхали воздух, а лапы с длинными когтями тянулись к горлу Тора. Тварь принюхалась, дёрнув своим поросячьим рыльцем, навострила уши, обнажила острые клыки и замогильным голосом прошелестела:

\- Я хочу твоей крови, человек.

\- Локи, - улыбнулся вампиру-переростку Тор. 

\- Что, совсем не страшно? – огорчился ведьмак.

\- Страшно красиво, - заверил его принц.

\- Тор, я с этим зельем тринадцать дней и ночей возился! Я хочу напугать Трольхеттанских людишек до полусмерти, а ты говоришь что красиво?!

\- Ну, попробуй ещё рога наколдовать, тогда они точно от страха обделаются, - подбодрил ведьмака Тор.

\- Ты, это на что намекаешь? - разозлился Локи, снова вспомнив о Сигюн.

\- Да ни на что я не намекаю, - стал оправдываться Тор. – Я подумал, с рогами страшнее будет.

\- Ты где видел летучую мышь с рогами? – не унимался ведьмак. – Эх, ладно, надеюсь, людишки окажутся не такими твердолобыми, как ты, и оценят мои старания по достоинству, – вздохнул Локи, сложил свои кожистые крылья и поплёлся в избушку.

 

***

 

Шабаш был в самом разгаре, колдуны и ведьмы со всего Сказочного мира заполонили Трольхеттан. Бал нечисти, как его окрестили местные жители, проходил в мрачном замке на вершине горы. Только раз в году маги всех рангов и сословий собирались вместе, чтобы поделится своими достижениями в сфере колдовства, ну, и как водится, перемыть друг другу косточки.

В этот раз сплетникам было о чём посудачить. Это и скандал, произошедший на свадьбе в Трюмхейме, и новый фаворит Ангербоды которого она (неслыханная наглость) взяла с собой на шабаш, и яйцо, которое конец-то отложила легендарная Чёрная Вдова, и кража какого-то очень ценного артефакта из сокровищницы Асгардского королевства. 

У Локи было просто отличное настроение, зелье уже потеряло свою силу, и он снова вернулся в свой человеческий облик, но перед этим успел вдоволь порезвиться, гоняя местных жителей так, что у тех только пятки сверкали. Да, его запомнят здесь надолго, может даже сочинят какие-нибудь страшные легенды.

\- Локи! – раздалось сзади знакомое мяуканье.

Ведьмак удивлённо посмотрел на кота:

\- А ты что тут делаешь? Ты ведь не колдун?

\- Ну, понимаешь… - замялся Тони. – Лучше я сам тебе всё расскажу, чем это сделает кто-то другой.

Такое начало разговора Локи сразу не понравилось, он заметно напрягся, ожидая очередной подлянки от судьбы.

\- В общем, мы с твоей бывшей женой… в общем мы с Железной королевой… - мялся кот, - в общем, мы с Ангербодой любим друг друга и хотим пожениться, - выпалил Тони и виновато уставился на ведьмака.

Локи несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот.

\- Да ты просто камикадзе! – не сдержался ведьмак. – Но ничего, у кошек девять жизней, может, протянешь лет триста.

\- Ну, вот зачем ты так?! – обиделся Тони. – Она не такая, просто ты не нашёл к ней правильный подход.

\- Угу, - кивнул Локи, понимая, что спорить с влюблённым идиотом бесполезно. – Желаю счастья в семейной жизни.

\- Значит, ты не будешь возражать? – обрадовался кот.

\- С какой стати я должен это делать? – удивился Локи. – Я тебе не мамочка, чтобы оберегать от глупостей.

Тони пропустил очередную подколку мимо ушей и продолжил:

\- Но я стану ээ… родственником твоим детям.

\- Мои дети давно выросли, - усмехнулся Локи. – Да и ты будешь не первым, кто занял моё место, так что моим детям не привыкать к похоронам очередного «папы».

\- Вот увидишь, у нас всё будет по-другому, - воодушевлённо возразил кот.

\- Ну конечно, - согласился Локи, пряча улыбку. – Кстати, помнится мне, ты собирался спасать Стивиуса из лап кровожадного магистра-маньяка, - напомнил ведьмак.

\- Это было недоразумение, - отмахнулся Тони. – Похоже, Стивиус втянулся в обучение и теперь сам мечтает стать великим волшебником, а на учителя своего вообще смотрит как на бога.

\- Да? – удивился Локи. – Кто бы мог подумать.

 

***

 

Ангербода просто светилась от счастья. Её новый любовник был просто великолепен, младший непутёвый сын наконец-то взялся за ум и начал учится, Гунгнир, необходимый для сложного магического ритуала, ждал её дома, а легендарный Тессеракт был надёжно упрятан в тайном хранилище Железного замка. Королева, с улыбкой приветствуя знакомых колдунов, вышла на балкон. Из тени ночного сада вышли две фигуры и направились к замку.

\- Баки, подожди, - услышала ведьма знакомый голос, - застегни пуговицу.

\- Спасибо, мой Маленький принц, - послышался ответ.

Королева сжала железный поручень, оставляя на нем глубокие вмятины, резко развернулась и с каменным лицом направилась в дамскую комнату. Три молодые колдуньи стояли перед зеркалом, пудрили носики и весело щебетали.

\- Вон отсюда! – рявкнула Ангербода.

Девиц, как ветром сдуло. Королева, тяжело дыша, уставилась в зеркало.

\- Хеймдалль! – позвала она.

\- Приветствую тебя, прекрасная Ангербода, - сказал златоглазый страж.

\- Скажи, мой сын и магистр Бакиус… - королева замолчала, боясь произнести вслух свои подозрения.

\- Да, - бесстрастно ответил Хеймдалль. – Но маг Бакиус тщательно прячет эту связь, он лишь однажды забыл укрыться от моего взора. 

Дальше Ангербода слушать не стала, она шла по Трольхеттанскому замку, а мощные волны тёмной магии, расходившиеся от неё, распугивали всех колдунов, оказывающихся на её пути. Она вошла в бальный зал и увидела в противоположном его конце магистра со своим юным учеником.

\- Бакиус! – от вопля Ангебоды все окна бального зала разлетелись на мелкие осколки. – Как ты посмел, мерзавец?!

Железная королева стремительно приближалась, трансформируясь в огромного чёрного ворона.

\- Мама, не надо, - жалобно сказал принц, заслоняя своего учителя.

\- Стивиус, отойди! - крикнул магистр, отталкивая ученика и превращаясь в крылатого лиса.

Маги столкнулись, закружились в смертельном танце и вылетели в окно. Ночное небо Трольхеттана озарилось всполохами мощнейшей магии. Ангербода в своей ярости стремилась растерзать Бакиуса на мелкие кусочки и выклевать ему глаза, и если поначалу маг только защищался, не пытаясь причинить ведьме вреда, то теперь отвечал с не меньшей злостью и силой.

Колдуны и ведьмы высыпали на улицу и с азартом наблюдали бой тысячелетия. Стивиус беспомощно смотрел, как два самых любимых им существа убивают друг друга у него на глазах.

\- Ну, что же вы смотрите?! – кричал он колдунам. – Разнимите их!

Взгляд Стивиуса метался по толпе и наконец наткнулся на ведьмака.

\- Локи! Помоги! – заорал принц, подбегая к нему и тряся за плечи.

\- Стивиус, - попытался успокоить его ведьмак. – Что я, по-твоему, могу сделать?! Ты посмотри, какую мощную магию они используют. Если я вмешаюсь, они меня просто развеют по ветру и даже не заметят. 

\- Ну, сделай хоть что-нибудь, - умолял принц.

По мощёной гранитными плитами площадке перед замком заметался большой рыжий кот. Он тоже заметил Локи, подлетел к нему в три прыжка, посмотрел в глаза и, совершенно позабыв от страха человеческую речь, истошно заорал:

\- Мяяяуу!!!

\- Ладно, попробуем сделать так! – сказал Локи, превратился в орла, схватил Стивиуса за плечи и взмыл высоко в небо.

\- Ангербода! Бакиус! – десятикратно усиленным магией голосом закричал ведьмак. – Ловите! – закончил он и разжал когти.

Стивиус с отчаянным криком полетел вниз.

\- Нет!!! – в ужасе заорали вмиг прекратившие драться маги и ринулись спасать падающего принца. 

Они подлетели одновременно, едва успев подхватить принца у самой земли и все втроём кубарем покатились по пыльной мостовой. Маги склонились над бессознательным телом Стивиуса.

\- Сыночек, ты жив?! – дрожащим голосом спросила Ангербода.

\- Мой Маленький принц, очнись, - отчаянно прошептал Бакиус.

Ресницы Стивиуса дрогнули, он приоткрыл глаза и улыбнулся.

\- Баки, мама, я вас так люблю, не убивайте друг друга, пожалуйста, - ели слышно проговорил принц и снова отключился.

Маги облегчённо вздохнули и посмотрели друг на друга.

\- Мы с тобой позже поговорим, Бакиус, - мрачно проговорила Ангербода.

\- Конечно, Анги, - согласился магистр.

\- Ну, чего пялитесь, помогите отнести принца в замок! - рявкнула на любопытных зевак Ангербода.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Локи под действием своего суперзелья в образе вампира. Вдохновением послужил этот арт http://w1.dwar.ru/images/data/bots/bat1.jpg


	15. Цветы жизни

После шабаша, Локи ещё на месяц задержался в Мидгарде. Сначала навестил в Шотландии Ёрмунганда, а потом в Индии Слейпнира*. Да, младший сынок оказался ещё тот жеребец! Судя по построенным за последние пятьсот лет храмам с многорукими богами и богинями, малыш неплохо здесь пошалил. Ведьмак улыбнулся. Он шагал между рядами ярмарочных лотков – перед возвращением на родное болото нужно было запастись провизией. Нет, в этом вопросе Локи был неприхотлив, но вот Тор… уж очень тоскливым становился его взгляд при виде очередного блюда из лягушачьих лапок и клюквы с молоком.

Ведьмак удовлетворённо наблюдал, как двое крестьян грузили в его повозку мешки с мукой, крупами и бочонки с солониной. Расплатившись с ними, Локи двинулся дальше, его взгляд привлёк лоток Подгорных мастеров. Ведьмак покрутил в руке кинжал безупречной работы, он лёг в ладонь, как влитой, и расставаться с этой опасной игрушкой совсем не хотелось.

\- Берёте, господин? – спросил коренастый приземистый цверг.

\- Да, - сказал Локи с азартом подкидывая кинжал.

\- Пятьсот золотых, - не моргнув глазом сказал цверг.

\- Сколько?! – чуть не выронил кинжал ведьмак.

\- Пятьсот золотых, - как ни в чём ни бывало повторил мастер.

\- Да за такие деньги в Железном королевстве, я могу целый арсенал купить! – возмутился Локи.

\- Хех, в Железном королевстве, может, и купите, да только не такой, - усмехнулся цверг. – Этот клинок не простой, он выкован из северного ветра, лунного серебра и материнской молитвы – с таким оружием Вы одолеете самых сильных врагов.

\- Двести пятьдесят, - стал торговаться Локи.

\- Пятьсот, - не уступал мастер.

\- Триста, - продолжал торг ведьмак.

\- Пятьсот, - стоял на своём цверг.

\- Четыреста, и это моя последняя цена, - начал злиться ведьмак.

\- Пятьсот, и в подарок самый тяжёлый боевой молот во всём Сказочном мире, - сдался мастер.

\- Покажи, - подозрительно прищурился Локи.

\- Смотри, - цверг вытащил из под прилавка отполированный и украшенный рунами маленький молот.

\- Ты надо мной смеёшься?! – возмутился ведьмак.

\- Это волшебный молот! – обиделся мастер, и торжественно продолжил. – Имя ему Сокрушитель, а на языке древних богов Мьёльнир. Он выкован из ядра звезды и только в руках великого воина откроется его истинная сила.

\- Угу, складно врёшь, - кивнул Локи. – Четыреста пятьдесят и я забираю кинжал и молот.

\- Ладно, - сердито засопел мастер, - давай деньги.

«Надеюсь, Тору понравится сувенир», - подумал ведьмак.

Следующим по плану было посещение маленькой аптечной лавки. Локи давно знал её владельца и частенько закупал у него редкие ингредиенты для своих зелий. Он привычно толкнул тяжёлую дверь, над которой раздался звон колокольчика, и зашёл в маленькую уютную лавку, насквозь пропитанную совершенно особыми непередаваемыми ароматами трав и целебных снадобий.

\- Добрый день, господин Локи, - сказал старенький седой аптекарь.

\- Здравствуй, Корнелиус, - улыбнулся в ответ ведьмак. – Я как всегда с большим заказом, - Локи протянул аптекарю внушительный список.

Старик нацепил на нос пенсне и начал внимательно читать.

\- Подождите немного, - сказал аптекарь, закончив чтение и ушёл в подсобку.

Локи стал неторопливо расхаживать по лавке, наслаждаясь тишиной и неповторимой аурой этого удивительного места. Но его умиротворение было нарушено самым грубым образом. В лавку вбежала молодая женщина с младенцем на руках. Этот «ангелочек», облачённый в одну лишь лёгкую рубашку, орал так, что в аптеке задребезжали склянки. Локи поморщился и посмотрел на молодую мамашу, бестолково трясущую малыша.

\- Дай сюда, - не выдержал жутких воплей ведьмак.

Мамаша с облегчением передала ему младенца. Локи аккуратно взял ребенка и мягкими круговыми движениями стал поглаживать ему животик. Малыш прекратил плакать, сделал сосредоточенное личико, пукнул и улыбнулся.

\- О, добрый господин, да вы просто волшебник! – обрадовалась мамаша.

\- Не в этом дело, - не стал отрицать своей магической сути ведьмак. – У твоего сына кишечные колики. Такое бывает почти у половины новорожденных, не волнуйся это быстро проходит, а когда он снова начнёт плакать, погладь его по животику, вот так, - показал Локи.

Ребёнок посмотрел на ведьмака чистыми, ещё не обретшими своего истинного цвета глазами** и улыбнулся беззубым ротиком. Локи улыбнулся в ответ, на душе стало тепло и не только на душе…

\- Ой, простите добрый господин, - виновато сказала молодая мамаша, забрала у ведьмака ребёнка и быстро покинула аптеку.

Локи посмотрел на свой мокрый камзол, достал из кармана платок и стал оттирать пятно. За всей этой картиной с улыбкой наблюдал, вернувшийся из подсобки, старенький аптекарь.

\- Дети, - пожал плечами ведьмак.

\- Цветы жизни, - закончил его мысль Корнелиус.

«Хорошо, что мои уже выросли», - подумал Локи, продолжая оттирать мокрое пятно.

 

***

 

Бакиус и Ангербода в чёрных ритуальных мантиях стояли над большим чугунным котлом. Магистр мерными круговыми движениями помешивал Гунгниром кипящее в котле зелье. Ведьма достала из хрустального сосуда щепотку звёздной пыли.

\- Подожди, Анги, - остановил её Бакиус.

Он ещё немного помешал кипящее зелье, в котле что-то чавкнуло, булькнуло, и в воздух поднялись чёрные искры.

\- Сейчас, - сказал Бакиус.

Ангербода кивнула и посыпала звёздную пыль в котёл. Зелье заклокотало и поменяло цвет с бурого на фиолетовый.

\- Ну вот и всё, - улыбнулся магистр. – Теперь пусть отстоится недельку и можно испытать его в действии.

\- Отлично, - улыбнулась в ответ Ангербода.

Они вышли из лаборатории и направились в Малую гостиную. Ангербода устало плюхнулась на диван и взяла из стоящей на низеньком столике чаши горстку сушеных орехов. Её взгляд остановился на большом зеркале, висевшем напротив.

\- Может, посмотрим как там наши мальчики? – предложила королева.

\- С удовольствием, - согласился магистр, присаживаясь рядом.

\- Хеймдалль, - позвала ведьма.

\- Приветствую вас, маги, - поклонился из Зазеркалья златоглазый страж.

\- Мы хотим видеть Стивиуса и Энтони, - сказала Железная королева.

Страж поклонился, зеркало зарябило, и маги увидели, как рыжий кот и юный принц что-то активно ищут в кабинете магистра.

\- Ты позволяешь Стивиусу трогать твои вещи? – удивлённо подняла брови ведьма, отправляя в рот очередной орешек.

\- О, Анги, ты даже не представляешь, что я позволяю трогать твоему сыну, - улыбнулся Бакиус.

\- Избавь меня от этих интимных подробностей, - поджала губы королева. – Лучше скажи, Баки, они не наткнутся там на что-нибудь действительно опасное?

\- Конечно нет, всё опасное я заколдовал и спрятал в секретном подземелье. Туда даже твой кот-ворюга не заберётся, - самодовольно усмехнулся магистр.

\- Не называй его так! – обиделась Ангербода. – Он не ворюга, это всё грязные сплетни лжецов и завистников.

\- Как скажешь, Анги, - не стал спорить с ведьмой Бакиус, отправив в рот горстку орехов.

 

***

 

В кабинете магистра раздался радостный возглас принца:

\- Нашёл! Вот она!

Кот подошёл к Стивиусу и с интересом уставился на потрёпанный кожаный переплёт старинной книги.

\- Магия трансформации, - прочёл Тони. – Это поможет? Я смогу превращаться в человека когда пожелаю?

\- Конечно, - с энтузиазмом закивал Стивиус и стал листать книгу. – Ага, смотри! Сейчас мы быстренько сварим вот это зелье, произнесём заклинание и ты станешь настоящим анимагом, - улыбнулся принц.

\- А это не опасно? – засомневался кот.

\- Ну что ты! – заверил его Стивиус. - Ведь меня учил лучший маг из ныне живущих!

 

***

 

Бакиус с интересом смотрел в зеркало, задумчиво почёсывая подбородок.

\- Ты, не хочешь его остановить? – спросила Ангербода.

\- Нет, Анги, пусть тренируется… на кошках, - засмеялся магистр.

Ангербода поперхнулась орешком и закашляла. Бакиус постучал её по спине и сказал:

\- Да не переживай ты так за своего кота, я же сказал, что всё опасное надёжно спрятано.

\- Очень на это надеюсь, - сердито сказала ведьма.

 

***

 

Серый полосатый кот с ужасом смотрел на себя в зеркало, а рыжий ходил вокруг него кругами.

\- Нда, я думал эффект будет прямо противоположный, - задумчиво проговорил Тони.

\- Я не волшебник, я только учусь, - стал оправдываться полосатый.

\- Оно и видно, - продолжал издеваться рыжий. – Ладно, превращайся назад, скоро вернётся Бакиус, и ему вряд ли понравится, что мы здесь без спроса колдовали.

\- Я не могу, - вздохнул полосатый.

\- Почему? – удивился рыжий.

\- Не знаю, не получается, - понурился Стивиус.

 

***

 

\- Очаровательно, - прокомментировала Ангербода, хрустя очередным орешком. – И чему, позволь спросить, ты учил Стивиуса всё это время? Подожди, можешь не отвечать, я кажется, догадываюсь.

Бакиус вздохнул и прикрыл лицо ладонью.

\- Анги, но ты не можешь отрицать, что он очень старался. Ну, напутал немного от волнения, с кем не бывает. У него вся жизнь впереди, ещё научится.

\- Ладно, иди расколдовывай, - махнула рукой королева.

\- А вот тут, я думаю, торопиться не стоит – на ошибках учатся. Пусть Маленький принц сам всё исправит, - предложил магистр.

\- Не боишься, что он запутает всё ещё больше? - спросила ведьма.

\- Я в него верю, - улыбнулся Бакиус.

 

***

 

Виктория шла по едва заметной тропе Златолесья к домику Вельвы.   
Неприятности начались сразу, как только Локи покинул болото. На следующее утро Тор опять проснулся принцессой. Эта досадная метаморфоза уже не злила как раньше – надо только дождаться возвращения ведьмака и снять проклятье. Но каково же было удивление Виктории, когда после захода солнца она по-прежнему осталась принцессой. И весь этот долгий месяц, в отсутствии ведьмака истинный образ так больше и не вернулся. В конце концов, Виктория не выдержала и решила предъявить претензии этому шарлатану-прорицателю Вельве. Впереди показалась небольшая поляна, посреди которой стоял низенький покосившийся домик. Виктория прошла мимо мирно пасущейся мохноногой лошади и решительно постучала в дверь избушки.

\- Заходи, - раздался приглушённый голос.

Виктория шагнула внутрь и сердито посмотрела на сидящую на полу фигуру, лицо которой скрывал глубокий чёрный капюшон.

\- Что привело тебя в мою обитель вновь? – спросил тихий голос. – Разве недостаточно широко я распахнул перед тобой завесу грядущего?

\- Ты говорил, что семя колдуна Локи навсегда разрушит лежащее на мне проклятье, но этого не произошло. А сейчас я даже по ночам не возвращаюсь в свой истинный облик, - начала возмущаться принцесса.

\- Какие вы все нетерпеливые! – раздражённо махнул рукой Вельва. – Если я сказал, что проклятье разрушится, значит так оно и будет. Совсем скоро о подвигах могучего Тора сложат легенды, скальды будут петь о тебе во всех девяти мирах, в Мидгарде снимут фильмы и нарисуют комиксы, а тысячи поклонниц напишут о тебе и Локи бесчисленное количество фанфиков.

От этих слов Виктория едва сдерживала самодовольную улыбку.

\- На этот раз я полностью удовлетворил твоё любопытство? – раздражённо спросил Вельва.

\- Да, - улыбнулась Виктория.

\- Ну, тогда иди домой и не беспокой меня больше, - сказал Вельва.

Принцесса уже подошла к двери, на минуту замешкалась, обернулась и всё-таки спросила:

\- Прорицатель, а как долго мне ещё оставаться бабой?

Вельва вытащил из кармана потёртый кожаный мешочек и высыпал на пол камни с вырезанными на них рунами.

\- Через восемь месяцев три дня и шесть часов проклятье твоё навсегда развеется, - сказал Вельва.

\- О, какая точность, - с уважением сказала Виктория. – Спасибо, прорицатель.

Принцесса вышла из маленькой избушки на залитую солнцем лесную поляну. Осталось потерпеть каких-то восемь месяцев, да по сравнению с тем, сколько уже пережито, это просто мелочи. «Подумаешь восемь месяцев, вот месяц уже бабой прожила, и ничего...» - мимо принцессы проскакал маленький рыжий жеребёнок. Он подбежал к чёрной мохноногой лошади и радостно заржал, прыгая вокруг неё. Какое-то смутное беспокойство охватило Викторию и тут же прошло. «Надо будет спросить у Локи что такое фанфики», - решила принцесса, шагая по узкой тропе Златолесья.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Слейпнир - в скандинавской мифологии восьминогий конь Одина, порождение Локи.
> 
> ** Имеется в виду, что у младенцев цвет глаз неопределённого цвета, обычно его называют цвет грозового неба и только спустя несколько месяцев (иногда год) можно будет сказать какого цвета глаза у ребёнка.

**Author's Note:**

> Сигюн - в скандинавской мифологии богиня Верности, жена Локи.
> 
> Ангербода - ведьма-великанша из Железного леса, родившая от Локи троих детей - гигантского волка Фенрира, мирового змея Ёрмунгарда и владычицу царства мёртвых Хель. 
> 
> во́роны Мунин и Хугин («помнящий» и «думающий») спутники Одина.
> 
> Скади - в скандинавской мифологии, инистая великанша, покровительница охоты. Именно она подвесила над головой привязанного к скале Локи змею, с зубов которой постоянно капал яд.
> 
> Скидбладнир - (Skíðblaðnir, «сложенный из тонких дощечек»), самый быстрый корабль мира, вмещающий любое количество воинов, который, однако, можно при надобности сложить и спрятать в карман.


End file.
